A Simple Mistake Can Change Everything
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: One night mistake can affect all your future. Carby.
1. The Next Morning

**A Simple Mistake Can Change Everything**

Chapter 1: The Next Morning

It is one more day for her. She gets up of the bed, without noticing that John is by her side. She goes to take a shower, while he's still sleeping.

_I can't remember anything that happened last night. Maybe because I'd have drunk too much_ – She thought.

Still lost on her thoughts, she keeps taking shower, and hears the door open.

"Good morning".– He says

Her eyes get wide and she's brought back of her thoughts. And she says:

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"– she asked.

_Oh no! Please tell me I didn't spend the night with him! I couldn't have done that!_

"Yes, and did you?" – he asked back.

"Yeah" – she answers

"Yeah, I think I scored this time" – he says.

_What? Scored? Oh no… It can't be what I think it is. What was I thinking?_

"So, scored huh?"

"Yeah, I think we did it this time".

_Please no! I can't be pregnant! And by another guy, instead of my boyfriend._

"Will you work today?" – he asks.

"Yeah, will you?" – she answers.

"No, today is my free day".

"Good for you".

"So, do you want to eat something?" – he asks.

"Sorry, I have to be at the ER in 30 minutes".

"I think you have time enough, if we leave now".

"I'm in the middle of a bath here".

"Oh, right, I'm sorry".

"It's ok".

She can't stop thinking about the pregnancy thing…

_Stop that Abby… As soon as you get at the ER, you ask for an exam, just to check._


	2. Secrets And Lies

Chapter 2: Secrets And Lies

Just when Abby arrives at the ER, she asks Jing-Mei to be with her when she does the pregnancy test.

"So, who's the father?" – Jing-Mei asked.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like talking about it right now. I just wanna make sure first".

"Ok, do what you want. It's negative. But I suggest you to do another one next month, only to make sure".

"Ok, thanks anyway".

I'm sorry, Abby. I lied to you because I think you're not ready to have a baby. Maybe I'll regret about it in the future, but not now. – Jing-Mei thought.

There was an accident because of the rain and patients don't stop coming. Abby and John are taking care of one of them. They have to operate, and Abby starts to feel bad and leaves the room. John gets worried e leaves after her, wanting to know what's going on.

"Hey, what happened?" – John asked.

"Nothing, I just felt nauseous… nothing to worry, ok?"

Abby, don't you trust me? I'm just trying to help… Wait a minute, we slept together, she's feeling nauseous…Oh no! Abby's pregnant! – John thought.

But, before he could say something about his hypothesis, she just left. The workday is over for her. It's raining a lot outside, and she didn't bring an umbrella.

All right, let's go home… I don't mind if I get sick – she thought.

She is ready to leave, but someone is holding her arm. She looks back and sees John.

"Abby, are you pregnant?"

And now? What will Abby say? Find out next chapter.


	3. Everything's Falling To Pieces

Chapter 3: Everything's Falling to Pieces

The rain doesn't stop falling. They're both wet.

"Abby, answer me!"

"No, Carter!"

She can make him let her arm go and they started arguing. She walks a little far away from him and yells, after taking a deep breath.

"Would it make any difference if the child is yours or not? What would you do about it?"

"This"

He walks towards her and kisses her. Luka is leaving the ER in the moment they're kissing. He gets very angry and grabs John by his gown.

"What do think you're doing?" – Luka asked.

"Just taking care of what is mine!" – John answered.

"Since when Abby is yours!" – Luka asked, controlling himself to not beat John up.

"Luka, stop please. It's not worth to fight. Let's go home" – Abby begged.

Luka hesited and Abby begged one more time, holding Luka's arm, shaking.

"Oh, and Carter… Do me a favor and stay out of my life!" – she yelled.

This is getting serious. I have to do something – she thought.

"Why was Carter bothering you?" – Luka asked.

"No reason, Carter doesn't know what he wants" – Abby answered.

Luka, I love you so much. But it isn't time to tell you the truth yet. I'm having John's child. I just don't know how to tell you without hurting you – she thought.

Next morning, at ER… Abby and Susan are talking.

"And how's the baby?" – Susan asked.

"How do you know?" – Abby asked.

"I saw you feeling nauseous yesterday"

"Not out loud. I don't want anybody to know. And he's okay, thanks".

"How are you gonna tell them?"

"I don't know yet, it's gonna be tough"

"Yeah"

"Carter's gonna have a surprise"

Suddenly, Susan looks past Abby with wide eyes. Abby gets scared and asks

"What's wrong, Susan?"

"Turn and see yourself" – Susan said.

Abby turns and sees that John was listening to everything. And then she passes out.


	4. Finding The True Love

Chapter 4: Finding The True Love

Susan and John rush to help Abby. John is full of happiness knowing the woman of his life is pregnant. Susan notices that and starts to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, but you couldn't be more happy, huh?" – she asked sarcastically

"I waited so long for this" – He said proudly.

"And what are you gonna do now?"

"Propose to her"

"You can't do that! She's happy with Luka! You can't just break them up!"

"Well, then what should I do?"

"Just give time to her to think about what she really wants for her life. And no pressing her, ok?"

"Ok, I'll try. But I can't promise anything"

"Just try. I know you can do"

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

Later, Abby wakes up and sees John sitting in a chair looking at her

"What happened?" – She asked, confused.

"You fainted, sweetie. And I took care of you"

Abby blushed a little. And John got happy for that. Her heart began to beat faster.

I shouldn't feel this. But being here alone with John feels so good. I felt so happy that him called me 'sweetie'.

Abby, I've loved you for so long. I really want us to work, because I won't be able to live without you. I can do anything to have you always by me side.

"Abby…"

"Yeah?"

"I have a chance to be with you?"

"Well, there's a lot to consider"

"Our child isn't enough?"

Before she could answer, he gets up, walks towards her, and sits on the bed that she is, leans over and kisses her.

"John, is this serious?"

"It always was. But don't say anything. Let's not ruin this moment"

And they kiss again.


	5. An Intense And Magic Night

Chapter 5: An intense and magic night

Abby's resting in her house. Kerry gave her all day off to her feel better. She's lying in the bed thinking about the magic moment she had with John this morning.

"John… can this really be love? I don't even know what I'm feeling, everything is so confused…" – She said to herself, out loud.

John is leaning against the door watching her. He just realized how beautiful she was by now.

_The future miss Truman Carter_ – He though, smiling – _Tonight you'll be mine. I'll make you mine forever_

Slowly and not making sounds, he's approaching the bed and lies down. Then, carefully, he hugs her and turns her so she can face him.

Meanwhile, at ER…

"I'm pretty sure Carter is trying to have something with Abby right now" – Luka said, angry.

"It is time" – Neela said.

"What?" – Neela tried to pretend she didn't know – "I don't know anything"

"Carter got Abby pregnant!"

Back to Abby's place

"What are you gonna do?" – She asked, without worrying about the answer

"Something I should have done a long time ago" – He said, grabbing a blanket and covering them

She got confused.

"Abby, tonight you'll become the Miss Truman Carter"

"I what?" – She asked, shocked.

He didn't say a word, just kissed her passionately. They can't hide what they feel about each other. Nothing can separate them.

"Ok, let's go. Nothing or nobody can stop us right now. What we have is special and nothing will take it away"

"Yeah" – She said, her hands in her belly

"Our child" – He said, his hands on hers – "I'm so happy. I can't think about someone else better than you to raise him or her"

"We're made for each other"

"I'm glad to hear that"

He kisses her again… 1 hour later, he turns the radio on and it's playing Walking after you by Foo Fighters.

"Abby, will you marry me?"

"Yes" – Abby said.

He smiles happily and, suddenly, becomes serious. She gets worried and, when she turns, she sees Luka leaned against the door.

_Oh no… things got pretty tough now_


	6. The Hardest Day

Chapter 6: The Hardest Day

In the last chapter, Luka saw John proposing to Abby.

"I think I deserve some explanations" – Luka said

"Wasn't for real this proposal" – Abby said, trying to fool Luka

"What you mean, it wasn't for real?" – John asked

"A proposal like this has no meaning"

"Of course it does"

"Well, not for me" – She said, out of control – "Now, if you guys excuse me, my shift starts at 9:00 and you two have a lot to talk about, and decently"

And she leaves the room

_I just hope that they get along_

"Well, Luka, here's the thing: Abby's carrying my child and I want to marry her, because I don't want he or she to grow up with single parents"

"But have you thought if Abby wants the same?"

"Sure she does. Otherwise she wouldn't have said yes"

"She could have said without thinking"

"She loves me! That's what we're gonna do"

"You love her?"

"Su… Sure I do"

"Why you hesitated?"

"I didn't, I just took a breath"

"Whatever. It means you're not sure"

"Of course I am"

"Right. I don't wanna be annoying, but I love and care so much about Abby, and I don't want that this goes fast, and give false hopes to her"

"I know, thank you. Thanks for understanding"

"No one tells the heart what to do. I knew since that night that we wouldn't last longer"

John just smiles and gets up to look for his beloved

"Ah… and take care of her. She's a keeper. Don't let her go"

"You got it" – He said, smiling

He starts to look for Abby and sees her sitting on the floor in the hall. I whiskey bottle next to her

"What are you doing?" – He asked, shocked

"Trying to understand what's happening" – She said, and drank a little more

"You can't drink! It's not good for you and the baby"

"Since when you know what's good or bad anyway?" – She asked – "I was doing great with Luka, I loved him, until a stupid mistake makes you get me pregnant!"

"Now it's too late to complain. And drinking won't make things change" – He said, grabbing the bottle from her hand – "Let's go inside"

A month later, at the ER… Abby's not getting concentrated, and Kerry gives her one week off, saying she'll need it

"I have something to tell you"

"Go ahead"

"I'm going to Paris. I need some time to understand everything that's happening"

He just looks at her, still not believing


	7. I Miss You

Chapter 7: I Miss You

Last chapter, Abby told John she would go to Paris to try to understand some things.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Yes I am. Everything's changing so fast. I need some time off"

"Then I'll go with you"

"No, you better stay. They need you here. Besides, I want to be alone"

"But…"

"No but, John. Don't worry about us. We're gonna be ok"

He can't do help but agreeing, even he's being against it

"Alright. But don't do anything you might regret and that puts my child's life in danger"

"Be cool, mommy" – She joked – "And our child, ok? Anyway, I'm gonna go home, I need to pack things"

"Let me at least take you to the airport"

"No, the ER has many patients, stay"

He doesn't like the idea. She notices and tries to comfort him

"John, nothing's gonna happen. I promise"

"You promise if something happen, you call me?"

"I do"

He kisses her goodbye

"I love you"

"I love you too, Abby. Take care"

"I will"

He just watches her walking away. He feels like a part of him was taken away

"So, she just left, huh?" – Luka asked

"Yeah. I don't understand why she doesn't want my company"

"Independence. She's really independent. Don't expect to be the overprotective husband, she won't like it"

John got surprised. This was a side of Abby he didn't know

"But don't be so scared… I'm pretty sure she will let you know if something happens"

He continued, seeing John's angry face.

"But nothing's gonna happen, she's still in the beginning of the pregnancy"

"I hope so"

John's shift ended at 10 PM, and Abby would probably be in Paris that time

_I hope everything's ok. She should have called me by now_

At the admitting area, the TV was on in the news and John, lost in his thoughts, walked past, but something caught his attention and he came back

A plane flying to Paris lost control and fell in the ocean. There isn't information about survivors and dead people

"Abby! She was in that plane!" – He screamed out of control

"Carter, you need to calm down" – Neela said

"What? My fiancé was in that plane! Something really bad might have happened!"

"Stop yelling! It's not worth! Let's go to the airport and. Maybe she's still there"

So, John and Neela head to the airport. He's really nervous

"Slow down, Carter! We can be in accident!"

He doesn't seem to care. In the airport, Neela sees Abby sleeping in a chair. She and John run to wake her up.

"Abby! Abby! Wake up! C'mon, wake up!" – John yelled.

"Carter, calm down! She's a human being" – Neela said seeing the way he was shaking her

But he doesn't listen

_It's amazing how people get so irrational when they're in love_ – Neela thought

Then, she holds John's arms and says:

"Let me do it. Abby, it's me Neela, can you hear me?"

"She's not reacting"

"Yes, she is"

Abby starts to open her eyes and is still a little confused

"Abby! I'm so glad nothing happened to you" – John said hugging her

"What happened?" – Abby asked, still waking up

"You fell asleep and missed the flight" – Neela said

"What! Oh no!"

"It's ok. I'm glad you stayed, because the plane fell in the ocean"

"Oh…"

"I'm so happy you weren't in that plane. I don't know if I could be without you" – John said

"John…" – She said, tears in her eyes – "I'm really glad to hear that, I mean it, but I really have to go"

"No, stay" – He said, grabbing her arm – "Stay here with me"

She just smiled, happy

"I really have to go" – She said, letting go of his arm

And then, she finally leaves. John and Neela just stay there watching her walking away


	8. Surprises

Chapter 8: Surprises

"Abby…" – John said

She turns and looks

"Call me as soon as you get there"

She just smiles and then gets in the plane. John felt like someone took a part of him away. The pain he's feeling is really hard

"Carter…" – Neela said – "Let's get going"

But he doesn't move. She understands why. They stay a little more and then leave. At ER, there's a surprise for John.

"You finally came, there's something for you" – Susan said

"What is it?"

"See yourself" – She answered

He searches but found nothing. Then, something catches his attention

"Hi, honey…"

He can't control his smile and looks everywhere, looking for her

"Here, in the camera"

He gets disappointed, but not enough to her notices

"Hey, how was the trip?" – He asked, sitting in the chair

"Great. Paris is the best"

"Good"

"See, I told you not to worry, mommy" – She joked – "I wish you were here"

"Me too"

"Hey Abby" – Neela said, waving her hand

"Hello" – She answered – "Anyway, I gotta go. I love you"

"I love you too. Come back soon"

"You got it. Say goodbye to daddy"

John starts smiling while Abby put the camera in her belly and imitates the voice of a baby

"Bye daddy. Mommy and I love you so much"

"Bye, my child" – He said proudly

"Take care"

"You too. Don't push too hard"

And then they finish the conversation

_One week without Abby! It hasn't been one day yet and I'm already missing her_

In another room in the ER…

"Does he know about the plan?" – Neela asked

"The plan? Not yet" – Luka answered

"I wonder how surprised he will be when it happens" – Susan said

"What surprise? And what plan?" – John asked

"Oh, we are making a surprise party to Pratt" – Neela said, lying

"Ok" – John said, not really convinced

"That was close" – Luka said, relieved

A couple hours later, Abby called Luka

"Hey" – She said

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Good and you?"

"Good too. And how are the things in Paris?"

John was passing by and heard him saying Paris and stops to hear the conversation

"Great, I just miss him. Anyway, I called you to talk, because we didn't get the chance yet, after all that happened"

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's fine by me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got hurt at first, by knowing from other people, but it's ok now. No one can tell the heart what to do"

"I'm glad to hear that. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"Besides, now I can flirt with Neela"

"She likes you?"

"Yes"

"Nice" – She joked

"By the way, Carter's here, wanna talk to him?"

"Later, I have to finish some things here"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

"So…"

"What?" – Luka asked

"What did you guys talked?"

"Nothing much, she just wanted to talk about that day. And how are you?"

"Good, it's being hard, but I'm taking it"

"You're really in love"

"Yeah, I think I am"

"She's a wonderful person"

"Yeah, I feel fine next to her" – John said, convinced he won the battle for her with him – "I never thought some woman would make me feel this way someday"

"I know. I felt that way too. You know what? I think you should go after her"

"What? She's in Paris"

"And? This can't be an obstacle to you"

"I don't know if I should"

"Carter, if you really love her, you can do everything. You love her, right?"

"I…I…"

"Carter, this shouldn't be something hard to answer"

"Yes, I know, but I'm confused. I felt like this with Susan"

"But now it's different. There's a lot more happening. You better think if this is worth. And soon, to not give Abby false hopes. She really loves you"

"You're right. It shouldn't be something so hard to answer. I feel fine next to her, we're gonna have a baby. I love her"

"Then fight for her!"

"That's what I'm gonna do. Thanks"

Then, John leaves the room and goes to talk to Kerry

"Can I go now?"

'No, the ER is running out of doctors. We need you"

"C'mon, I have to stay with Abby"

"You can stay after you shift is over"

"C'mon, Weaver. I'm desperate. I'm gonna propose to Abby"

"That's sweet, but this doesn't mean you can go and leave the patients to other doctors"

And he doesn't have to answer because she already left. He was treating another patient when Abby appeared in the computer screen, in the camera

"John…"

He hears her and runs to the computer

"Abby, how are you?"

"Good, I just wished you were here. Paris is beautiful"

"Yeah, me too. Actually, I was trying to leave. But Weaver didn't let. And I wonder it is"

"It's the best place to propose to someone" – She said, kinda making him feel bad

"Absolutely"

"So, Weaver didn't let you go, huh?"

"No"

"Right, I got an idea. You tell her I'm feeling really sick and I need you here. I'm sure she will let you go"

"Ok. I'll talk to you later"

"Ok, bye"

John goes to talk to Weaver and tells her everything Abby told him to. And she can't help but letting him go. He, then, pages Abby telling he's on his way. She calls him

"Hey, you got it"

"Yeah, thank you. Thanks"

"When's the flight?"

"I'm getting in the plane now"

"You're lucky" – She looks to the floor – "Oh, John… I'm bleeding"

"What?" – He asked, scared

"It hurts so bad"

"Calm down. Just calm down" – He yelled

"How am I supposed to calm down with you yelling?"

"Ok, I'm on my way. Wait for me, ok?"

"Ok, don't take too long"

"I'll try"

A few hours later, John finally arrives in France e rushes to the hotel where Abby is.

"Abby! Abby! Are you ok? Talk to me!"

"I'm fine, John"

"Are you sure? It might have been an abortion"

"No! Please no!" – She said, almost crying

"Let's go to the hospital"

And they rush to the hospital. In there, they still have to wait and John begins to get pissed

"Excuse me, my girlfriend is pregnant and she's bleeding. It's been a long time we've been waiting and they haven't called us yet. Can't you go faster?"

"I'm sorry. Lack of doctors" – The attending said

"Well, I'm a doctor. Can I do an exam on her?

"I don't know"

"Please, I'm begging you"

"Ok, ok. This way"

"Abby, I'll do some exams on you" – He said, helping her

"John, I'm only 45 days far, you don't need to help me"

"Yes, I do"

In the room, John's looking at the exams

"Everything is ok. The bleeding was normal, but…"

"What?" – She asked with concern

"It's two"

A smile came in their face

"It's two?"

"Yes"

They can't believe

"Twins… we're gonna have twins, John!"

"Yes, we are"

And they happily hug each other


	9. A Special Proposal

Chapter 9: A Special Proposal

"I still can't believe"

"Me neither. But I told you that that night I did it"

She smiles and he kisses her

"At least we won't fight to choose the names"

"How much longer am I gonna stay here? I didn't picture myself in the bed of a hospital so soon"

"Tomorrow, honey"

"Great, I want to show you the city"

"You know what I never did before?"

"What?"

He puts his ear on her belly to hear the babies

"John, they don't really move yet"

"I know. Hey kids, it's your daddy. Please don't make a mess in there, ok? Daddy already loves you so much. I promise to be the best daddy in the world"

She caresses his hair as she smiles hearing his words

"You're already the best dad in the world"

"And you, the best mom"

"I hope they be calm"

"Don't worry, I'll always be by your side"

"John… you really love me? I mean, with everything that's been going on, I'm afraid you're doing this only because of the babies"

"Of course I do. I've been loving you since the charity date"

"Great, because I don't wanna be a burden in your life"

"You're not. With you I feel complete. I never felt this way with other women"

"I feel the same"

Next day, she gets discharged and they go home

"So, what you wanna do?"

"I think just stay here. You need to rest"

"John, I'm not sick"

"Then, can we have sex?" – He said with a big smile

"I was thinking about going to the Eiffel Tower, but having sex is so much better"

In bed, an hour later…

"Have you ever thought that in six months and fifteen days we're gonna be a family?"

"The most perfect family… My family".

He hugs and kisses her

"Let's go out"

"What! But John…"

"C'mon, I wanna take you to a place"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see"

He takes her to the Eiffel Tower. He's gonna propose to her again, she thinks that that one meant nothing

"Oh John… it's beautiful"

"Yes, it is. Too bad the kids can't see"

"It's so high, seems like I'm flying on a cloudy"

"Abby…" – He said as he kneeled down

"Oh my…"

"This was your dream, wasn't it?"

"Oh my god"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, John… sure I will" – She answered, kneeling down too

They hug and kiss. He puts the ring in her finger and she does the same.

"I couldn't ask for more… Perfect moment, perfect place…"

"Perfect fiancé…" – He joked.

They get up and stare at the view in each other's arms. She still can't believe. That night, they go out to celebrate and have a lot of sex later.

Six days later, they are back to Chicago

"How was the trip?" – Susan and Neela asked at the same time

"Great… special…" – Abby said, her hands placed on John's ones and his arms around her waist

"Wow, is that a ring?"

"Yeah, that was the special part"

"I can't believe this! How, when?"

"It was so sweet. He kneeled down and proposed. He said this was my dream. Then I kneeled and said yes. And it was on Eiffel Tower"

"That's lovely"

"Honey, you wanna tell them?" – She asked

"Oh yeah, we're gonna have twins"

"Congratulations!" – The two girls said together

"Thanks" – They both answered

"Let's go to my place. We have to unpack"

"Right, but let's drop by my house first. I have to get some stuff"

They're making their way to Abby's place when suddenly John stops his car.

"John, what are you doing? Where are we?"

"Surprise" – He said as he put his fingers in her eyes and takes her inside of one of the houses – "Ok, you can open it"

He took his hands off her eyes and she was astonished with what she saw. He smiled when he saw her face

"What is this?"

"Our house. I thought we'd need a bigger place to the babies and to the other ones that will be conceived"

"I can't believe"

"And there's more" – He said, grabbing her by the hand and leading her upstairs

"That's beautiful! And it has furniture! But I thought we would buy it together"

"Consider this a present"

"This is the prettiest room I ever seen" – She said while she entered the room – "It makes me wanna sleep here"

The room has dark blue walls and two cradles

"Wait to see our bedroom"

'John, you didn't need to do all this"

After they finish seeing the house, they go get some stuff in their old houses. When they come back, Abby is picking up some bags when she finds a bottle of Vicodin.

_What's this doing here? Oh no! I thought he had stopped taking it. Why didn't he tell me?_


	10. Prove Your Love

Chapter 10: Prove Your Love

Abby finds a bottle of Vicodin in one of John's bags and gets surprised

He didn't stop and he didn't tell me? But why would he do that? I need to drink. No, Abby! Drinking isn't going to make things different. Talk to him and ask what happened

Minutes later…

"Abby, what happened? You've been quiet since we're here"

She didn't respond.

"Abby, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Is everything ok? You seem a little distractive"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"If you need anything just call me. I'll be in the shower"

"Ok, I'm coming"

He kisses her and then heads to the bathroom. She, after making sure he's already in the shower, goes to the room to get some bottle of wine and starts drinking

_I feel so much better. I forgot how good drinking is_

Then she drinks the whole bottle and starts feeling sick

_Great! This had to happen!_

Everything starts spinning and she passes out. Minutes later…

"Abby! Abby! Wake up!"

He sees the bottle of wine

No! She's been drinking again!

"I better take her to the ER"

_My god Abby! I knew you weren't ok. But I don't even know what happened to make you start drinking like this. I just hope you are fine_

He carries her to the car and they head to the ER. In there, Luka and Susan do some exams on her

"How's she?"

"Well, the alcohol in her blood is too high and she needs to go to CTI"

She begins to open her eyes and gets confused

"What's going on?"

"Have you been drinking again?"

"No. Susan, please call Neela, I have to talk to her"

"Sure"

"Dr. Kovac, they need you in trauma two"

John is alone with Abby.

"Abby, why have you been drinking?"

"I don't know John. You tell me"

Before he could answer, Neela walks in the room

"Am I interrupting?"

"Yes"

"No. John, leave us alone"

"No!"

"John!"

"I told you no"

"Stop being so annoying!"

"It's ok Abby. I'll come back later"

"Neela, wait… damn it! It's all your fault John!"

"My fault? Why? You're the one who drank!"

"It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't found that!"

"That what?"

"You're gonna tell me you don't know?"

"I really don't"

"I can't believe!"

"What is it? Tell me!"

She tries to sit, but she's still feeling really dizzy

"I'll help you"

"No! I can do it!" – She said, pushing his hand away

"Stop being so spoiled, Abby!"

"Spoiled? Me!"

"Right, I'm done. I'll just get out to chill a little. Wanna something to eat?"

"No" – She said as she calmed down – "But come back soon. We need to talk"

"Ok"

_If we don't talk and get along, we will never make this relationship work. And now we have one more reason to do this_

_If she at least tells me what's going on, we could go through this together. I want her to know I'll always support her_

30 minutes later…

"Calmer?"

"Yeah"

"I guess we can talk now. What happened?"

"How long are you taking drugs?"


	11. Winning Back The Love

Chapter 11: Winning back the love

"What?"

"I… I found a bottle of Vicodin in one of your bags"

"Oh…"

"How long, John?"

"I… have no idea. I… It was a way that I found to deal with your missing"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… didn't want to worry you"

"You realized that I was more worried that you didn't tell me? I thought we had a relationship"

"We do, but…"

"But what, John? You fooled me all this time. And I was stupid to believe" – She said, tears in her eyes

"Abby, listen to me" – He said, trying to control himself – "I'm sorry. Really. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have told you"

"John… I understand. I'll go with you to the meetings. But we should take a break"

"No, Abby, please. I told you I'm sorry. I'll go to the meetings and do everything I have to do. But let's not take a break"

"I need to think"

"No, I can't be without you. And I won't be able to control myself"

She got nothing to say. He was right.

"Ok, ok. We won't take a break. But I'll stay at my place for a while. Then we decide what to do"

"Abby, I'm not a drug addicted! Why you keep treating me like one?"

"Ok, right. I won't leave"

He hugs her. She looks right in the eyes, making him look away. She lifts his face and turns it to face hers. And he says:

"Tell me"

"What?"

"That you promise never to leave me"

"I'll never leave you. I'll always be by your side, no matter what"

After saying that, she slowly closes her eyes. He slowly leans over and touches her lips with his

"This feels so good"

He leans over again and kisses her more passionately. They both don't want to pull back.

_I'm convinced. I had no idea of how much he loves me_

_I hope I could make her realize that we are meant to be, we belong together._

They hesitate to pull back, it was so sweet that they don't want it to end

"You know, we don't need separate if we don't want"

He smiles for knowing he wasn't the only one who thought this way. And he kisses her again. Minutes later…

"I'm glad we fix this" – She said, holding his hand

"Yeah, but there's something that bothers me"

"What?"

"Why did you drink that day?"

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore. But it was because I found the Vicodins in your bag

He holds her hand tighter. She continues speaking

"But that's not gonna happen again. I don't want to put the babies' lives in danger. That's way I'm gonna to the AA meetings, if I drink again"

"And I'll go too, if I take drugs one more time"

"John… can we go home? I need to move myself"

"I guess so"

He helps her to get up and leads her to the street by the hand

"Who sees thinks I'm about to give birth, but I'm only in the second month"

"You noticed that your belly is growing?"

"Not at all! It's not!" – She joked

"Sure it is" – He said, kneeling down – "Hey, kids, you're beginning to grow. Don't push mommy too hard, ok?"

He gets up and takes her outside

"It's cold in here"

He puts his arms around her

"Is this better?"

"For me yes, but for the babies…"

He takes his coat out and puts on her

"Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"No, as long as you stay warm"

"John…"

"What?"

"You're gonna be the best dad in the world"

"Yes, I will" – He joked

"Ouch"

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Have you ever thought about the names?"

"Actually, yes"

"Which ones?"

"If they're two girls, Emily and Phoebe. If they're two boys, Matt and Alex. If they're a couple, Emma and Nick"

"I thought you were gonna name one of the boys John Truman Carter IV, you know, to keep the tradition"

"Yeah, but I think this tradition had enough"

"Really? I think it so cool. Not saying that John is a beautiful name"

"So, John it will be"

"Abby Lockhart Truman Carter… what you think?"

"I think you should forget the Lockhart… no memories of the past"

"Hum, right… Abby Truman Carter… I liked. I'll be important"

"You already are… to me"

She kisses him in the cheek, but he turns his face, and she kisses him in his mouth

"You don't miss a chance!" – She joked

"C'mon! I don't deserve a kiss of my fiancé?"

"No!" – She joked – "John, answer to me: if your family is loaded, why are you a doctor?"

"Because I want to be independent and help the people"

"But you can be much more. I mean, everybody in the ER has some need"

"I told you, I want to be independent. I don't be depending on Gamma's money forever"

"Hum… I see"

"Don't take this the wrong way… But now it's time to work harder to provide our little family that is coming"

"You know you're not alone. I'll work harder to provide our family too"

"I know" – He said as he kissed her forehead

And they arrive home

"I'm so tired! I need to sleep!"

Not even 5 minutes passed and she had already slept

_This pregnancy is making her weak_

3 months later, Abby is working again, and John is relieved to be able to observe his fiancé, now with 5 months of pregnancy, all the time.

"Abby…" – Frank called for her

"What?"

"Call for you"

"Take her to trauma two. Be right there. Hello?"

"Hi"

_Oh, great!_

"Is everything ok?"

"What you want, Richard?"

"Just to see you"

"I'm engaged now"

"Really? Who?"

"It's not of your business. What do you really want, huh?"

"You know me well. Your mother, she's gone"

"What?"

"She's gone"

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

"They told me she's in Texas. She went after Eric"

"Ok, thanks"

_Do I deserve this family? I thought I was finally ok, but no!_

"Abby, Abby! You coming?"

"What? Yeah"

"Pulse 110"

"Let's put a tube. 5 lidocaine. Faster, Abby!"

"Right"

"Abby, I said lidocaine, not dopamine… Abby?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go get it" – She said, leaving the room

"X-ray and blood exam" – John said, taking his gloves off and leaving the room – "What happened?"

"Huh? Nothing, I'm just a little distractive"

"I see. But why?"

She stops suddenly and bit her lips. He stops in front of her and, looking in her eyes, he already knows the answer

"Maggie?"

She just nods

"What happened this time?"

"I thought everything was fine. She went after Eric… in Texas"

"What?"

"I tried to fool myself saying she was fine after what happened in Oklahoma… But she never will be ok"

"Don't worry. We'll get through this. You're not alone anymore"

"I just want us to be ok"

"We're gonna be ok. We're gonna be ok"

"Just for once in my life I wanted to live a normal life, without a terrified past and with a future next to my husband and my kids. But this is too much for me"

"It's not. You can have that"

"How?"

"You just have to let it go. I don't have a good relation with my mom either"

"John, I can't just ignore my mother. She raised me, she needs me"

"But… after all?"

"Yeah. If it were before, I'd say I couldn't do anything. But now that I have two lives growing inside me, my mother instinct came up. I wouldn't like my kids to leave me, and so wouldn't my mother. That's way I can't do this"

"And what you want to do?"

"Go after her. It's the least I can do"

"Then I'll go with you"

"But, John…"

"No but, Abby. I promised never to abandon you. And I'll do it"

"Ok, good"

"When you wanna leave, just let me know"

"I wanna fix this as soon as possible"

_I thought I'd had a calm pregnancy, but that's not what happened so far_

"Don't worry, honey. Everything's gonna be ok. You don't need to cry. That won't solve the things"

"I need to drink"

"No, you promised. We promised to each other not to drink or taking drugs"

"Fine. My shift is over. I'm going home to take a shower and then start packing. I'm going tonight to Texas"

"We're going, Abby. We'll handle this together"

"John… when are we getting married?"

"Oh… I don't know… I haven't thought about it yet"

"I think it's time. But let's solve this Eric thing, I don't want nothing to ruin my wedding"

An hour later…

"John… hurry up. We're gonna be late"

"One minute. I'm taking some emergency stuff"

"My mom isn't a killer"

"It's always good to prevent. And it's not for her, it's for you, in case something happens"

"I still have 4 months to last"

"I know" – He said as he went downstairs – "But it will be soon. And have you told you mother?"

"No, you?"

"I haven't too"

"Oh, right… I'm sorry"

"Let's get going"

In the car, he notices she's very quiet

"What's wrong, sweet?" – He said as he held her hand

"Nothing, just wondering…"

"What?"

"You know…" – She placed his hand on her belly

"Oh…"

"Wondering what they are gonna be. Twin girls, twin boys or a couple"

"Any idea?"

"Twin girls"

"Then I guess we won't have another John"

"You know what they are?"

"No… I just…"

"You know! How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Abby, I swear I don't know"

"So, what you want?"

"A couple"

"Have you been thinking about something else?"

"Well, I imagine our house full of mess. Really happy. And you?"

"You know what? I want what you just said. I want a marriage. A happy marriage with my perfect husband"

"I love you so much"

And they kiss passionately. Half an hour later, they arrive in Texas

"That's it. It's now or never"

He hugs her by her waist, letting her know she'll never be alone


	12. Love, Hate And Doubts

Chapter 12: Love, Hate And Doubts

"Let's go find them" – She said as she left her bags in the hotel

"You need to rest. We'll look for them tomorrow"

"John, I can't wait! I don't know if they are gonna be here tomorrow" – She nervously said – "Oh…"

"What? Contraction?" – He asked, running to help her

"No, it's soon for that. One of the babies just kicked"

"What? And I missed it?" – He asked with a disappointed tone

"Don't worry. They will kick again"

"Yeah, but not for the first time"

"Let's get something to eat and then sleep. We'll have a busy day tomorrow, since you won't let me go tonight"

Next day…

"Mom, where's Eric?"

"Abby, he's… Oh my god! When?"

"Hey Maggie… John Carter, remember me?"

"Yes, yes" – She said, ignoring him – "When, Abby?"

"5 months ago"

"And who's the father? Is it twins?"

"Yes, it's twins, mom"

"And the father?"

"Well…"

Abby glances at John and is about to continue, but her mother interrupts her

"My god, Abby! Him?" – She asked, disappointed – "Why him?"

"Mom! It just happened. And he's the man I wanna spend the rest of my life with"

"No, he's not! Luka is! You're supposed to be with him! He's the right guy for you!"

"You can't tell me what or who is right for me or not! And stop talking about John this way! You don't know him, so don't say what you don't know!"

"I just want your best"

"No, you don't! If you did, you wouldn't have said those things!"

"You'll regret so much of this decision!"

"No, I won't! You know why? Because I have my own family now and I'll fight to hold it together"

"Oh, really? Even if the babies are bipolar?"

"What?"

"That's what you heard"

"You know what? You're only telling me this because you know I'll be a better mother than you!"

"Oh, c'mon! You know they can be bipolar"

John, noticing that Abby is about to cry, decides to interrupt

"All right. Enough, Maggie. You could let Abby down. Are you happy?"

"No! I didn't finish. She will feel everything she put me through"

"She didn't do anything! It's not her fault if you're sick and crazy! Stop making her feels bad!"

"I can't believe I spent my time coming here. I really thought you'd have changed. But people never change" – Abby said, involved by John's arms – "C'mon, John. Let's go back to Chicago"

In the way back to the hotel…

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For bringing you with me. I mean, you were right, I shouldn't have come"

"Honey, it's ok. This was going to be something we'd have to deal, anyway"

"Yeah, I hope so. But… I think she might be right. Maybe they can be bipolar. I hate to admit it, but it's true"

"We're not sure yet"

"But there are good chances to be"

"Actually, genetically no. But let's not worry about this now, ok? We don't even know if they are or not"

"Ok. I'm sorry again. You know, for my mother's behavior"

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault that she's sick" – He said, holding her hand – "I just want you to be ok. Let's not worry about the others"

"The babies are kicking"

"Really?" – He puts his hand on her belly – "Wow, they are kicking a lot"

"Yes, but it still feels so good"

"Our family… our little family"

"It will grow much more"

She looks away and sees a really beautiful wedding dress in one store

_Oh, that's beautiful!_

"You know what? Let's get married" – He placed his hand on hers

"Here? Now?"

"I saw how much you liked that dress"

"But without telling anyone?"

"Yes, isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah, but not here… but let's do it"

And that night, they finally become husband and wife

"Finally" – He said, hugging her – "Married. We have to celebrate"

"I think we'll have to wait about 6 months. But I promise it'll be unforgettable"

"Ok, I can't do anything"

"I'm sorry, but babies weren't in my plans, at least not now"

"I know"

"Let's get some rest. We're leaving tomorrow"

"Wherever you say, Mrs. Carter"

"Oh yeah! I'll have to get used to being called Mrs. Carter"

2 days later, they're back to Chicago

"Oh my… I can't believe! Married?" – Susan asked, happy and disappointed for not being there to see

"Yeah"

"Congratulations!" – Neela said

"And how are things with Luka?"

"Good, he doesn't know yet, but I'm pregnant"

"Really? It's great"

"Everybody is jealous of us, honey. But only we are gonna have twins"

"John, stop being so irritating"

"I'm going to tell Luka"

"Good luck"

"Thank you"

Neela starts looking for Luka to tell him the news.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you"

"For what?" – He asked, kissing her.

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Sit down" – She said, also sitting.

She takes his hand and puts it on her belly. He smiles.

"You are…"

"Yes, I'm pregnant"

"Honey, this is great!"

"Yes, isn't it?"

And they hug.


	13. The Past Back To Present And How To Deal

Chapter 13: The Past Back To Present And How To Deal With It

Abby's pregnant with John's children. But is everything so perfect for the Carters?

"Really? How long?"

"Two weeks I guess"

"I'm so happy"

"I know"

"I mean, I wanted so bad to have children with Abby, she'll be a wonderful mother"

"Honey, let's stop talking about her and let's talk about us"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry"

At the admitting…

"Can you believe Neela's pregnant with Luka's kid?" – Susan asked

"I know! She'll be gorgeous in a couple months"

"Not as much as you" – John said, joining the conversation – "My shift is over. Let's go?"

"I'm sorry, I still have two hours. Will I meet you at home?"

"Yes, I'm going to rest a little before we go out to celebrate"

"Celebrate what?"

"Our 5 month anniversary"

"Oh yeah… I forgot. I have so much things on my mind"

"You know what? You should go"

"What? But my shift isn't over yet, Susan"

"I know, but you need to rest as much as you can. I can tell for me"

"Right. Thanks. Call me if you need"

"Ok. But we'll take care of everything"

"Thanks again"

"You're welcome"

"Ok. John… let's go"

"Abby, it's for you" – Frank said

"Go. I'll meet you outside. Who's it?"

"Didn't tell"

"Hello?"

"Hey…"

"Oh no… Richard, what you want?"

"I was going to get married, but I couldn't. I still have feelings for you Abby"

"What! Oh man… I'm married, Richard. Why don't you understand and move on? Get married! Get a life and leave me alone!"

"Abby…"

"Goodbye"

"So, who was it?"

"Richard"

He suddenly stops

"What?"

"What he wanted?"

"To tell me he's still in love with me"

He looks at her, with a serious and worried face

"Relax, ok? I told him to get a life and then hung up"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for two years"

She hugs him, showing they will never be apart

"Besides, today is our day. 5 months, huh?"

"Yeah, seems like it was yesterday"

He still can't forget about the call

"Why don't you trust me?"

"What?"

"I know you're upset with Richard's thing. I told you it's not a big deal"

"Abby, I… it's just…"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Right, so when you want to talk, you know where to find me" – She said, walking away

"Abby…"

"I told you" – She said, spinning around

_Oh man… Richard screwed it up! The most special day in my life._

Later, that night…

"Will we go out?"

"Not anymore. I'm not on the mood"

He sits on the couch

"Look, I'm going to the room. I had great plans for this night. But plans never work"

And she goes upstairs

_Oh man… She's so cold with me. I want to find a way to make it up_

He goes up and doesn't find her anywhere. Then he sees the door of the babies' room closes and decides to open it. She's sitting on the floor, crying

"Abby…" – He said, kneeling down – "It's gonna be ok. Really. I'm not worried with Richard's thing. Because I know he lost you for me"

"Are you sure?" – She said, finally lifting her head up

He wipes away the tears that continually fall from her eyes

"I was never so sure in my life as I am right now. I love you, Abby. I want you. I need you. In a way I never thought I would"

She smiles and they hug. He gets up and helps her, standing a few centimeters away from her

"I love more than anything in my life. I wouldn't accept to live without your love and lose you to another man. I'm meaning it"

"I know. I know you wouldn't. I was scared, I don't want you to get in trouble for me. I'm sorry. I think I haven't loved you as I promised"

"Honey, it's ok. After some time, things chill a little. But I hope things between us get warm all the time"

"I do too. I'm exhausted. I need to sleep"

"Abby…" – He grabs her arm – "I want you tonight"

"John, are you sure?"

"I can't wait anymore. I'm a man, I have needs and wishes and I expect my wife to make them"

"I know, but during pregnancy isn't the same. I won't feel a thing"

"Yeah, you're right"

"I'm sorry. Only six months more. I promise"

"Ok"

Next day… Abby's arriving at ER to start her shift when she sees Richard's car parked

_Oh boy!_

"Frank, is there anybody looking for me?"

"Yes, your ex is in the lounge"

"Ok, thank you. What you want? I told you to leave me alone"

"I know. And I tried. I swear I tried. But I can't. Give me one more chance"

"I'm married and pregnant. I love my husband. I don't wanna do that"

"Please Abby"

"I just told you and I won't repeat. Understand?"

"I…"

"Richard, I'm finally happy. I beg you to walk away from my life and take care of yours"

"I can't do that"

"What? Why?"

She turns and he kisses her. Luka sees.


	14. Guilty

Chapter 14: Guilty

"What's going on?"

"I said no, Richard! Can't you understand?"

"Security"

_Oh my… now what? How am I gonna tell John?_

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Did he abuse on you?"

"No"

"He just kissed you?"

"Yes. I swear I told him not to, Luka. But he doesn't leave me alone. And I can't tell John"

"Why not?"

"Because it's cheating. He'd never forgive me. I don't know what to do. I can't take this anymore"

"Hey, that's not cheating. You said you didn't want. I'm sure he'll understand. And if he won't, I'll support you"

"Thanks" – She said, hugging him

Two hours later…

"John, I need to talk to you"

"Go ahead"

"Richard came to find me"

"What? Again?"

"Yes. But he kissed me"

"What?"

"I swear I didn't want. I begged him to get a life and leave me alone, but didn't work"

_Son of a bitch!_

"You're not doing anything, are you?"

"Not now"

"John… I told you I don't want you to get in trouble for me"

"Abby… you're in danger"

"I'm not"

"It can seem you're not by now. But who can say he won't try to kidnap the babies after they are born?"

"What?"

"It might happen. That's why we better prevent. I'll hire some securities for you"

"John… you don't have to"

"Look, I'm just protecting you"

"Ok, fine. But please don't do anything stupid, right? I don't want you to get hurt"

"You got it. I promise"

And he walks away, leaving her alone.

_I knew it. He got upset. I shouldn't have told him_

"Hey, watch out"

"Sorry"

"So, did you speak to Abby?"

"Yes"

"Hum… judging by your face you got upset, right?"

"A little. I mean, she kissed Richard"

"She didn't do in propose. She told him she didn't want. I saw everything. Relax, she loves you"

"But she could have avoided"

"She didn't know. It's ok you feel this way, because you care a lot with her"

"Yeah, I do"

"Then don't do anything you might regret later"

"Ok, right"

"Talk to her"

"I will"

He starts looking for her everywhere. And finds her outside, smoking. She throws it away before he could see

"We need to talk"

"Right, go ahead"

"I'm sorry. It's just… I was jealous. I was afraid you would get back together with him"

"John…" – She said looking deep in his eyes – "Do you really think I would pull myself through that again? It's over, ok? I don't fell a thing for him"

"Right. I'm sorry again. I won't make any decision without talking to you. And even imagine things that aren't real"

"I swear I tried to avoid. I swear"

"I know" – He said, hugging her

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Richard…" – She said, letting go from John – "Don't you know what 'leave me alone' means?"

John turns and sees Richard. He tries to control himself to not beat him.


	15. Dealing With Bad Things

Chapter 15: Dealing With Bad Things

"Didn't you hear her? She asked you to leave her alone! Don't you know what it is?" – John yelled, going towards Richard

"John… no! Please!" – She screamed

But he didn't listen. And the two of them started to fight

"Stay away from Abby! You had your chance and you blew it! Face it. Let her live her own life"

"Now what? Luka, somebody, please! John and Richard are fighting!" – She said, desperate and almost crying

"Right. Calm down" – Susan said

Meanwhile, Luka, Malucci, Gallant and Frank tried to break them up

"You didn't even try!" – Luka said, grabbing John by his shoulders, with Malucci's help

"I did, but I couldn't" – He said – "How's Abby?"

"Desperate. Can't stop crying"

"I hope I could teach him a lesson" – He said under his breaths

"You're still worried about that? Her words don't mean anything to you?"

"Yes, of course"

"Then why did you beat him?"

"I don't know… I guess I was insecure. I was afraid that he could take Abby away from me"

Luka stays quiet. He knows that John's fears are the same ones he felt when he was with her

"You know, you can be arrested"

"I hadn't thought about it. I screwed up"

They let go of John, who's calmer

"I wanna talk to Abby"

And they take him inside

"I'm sorry"

She's so shocked that she can barely look at him

"You promised"

"I know, I know. But my anger took over. I screwed it up" – He said, kneeling down

"You promised"

"I'm sorry, I panicked, ok? I didn't know what to do"

"I thought you trusted me"

"I do. I don't trust him"

"Here. It's water with sugar" – Susan said

"Thank you"

"Can I talk to you?" – Susan asked

"Sure"

"You know he can suit you?"

"Yes"

"My… Carter, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I freaked out. I was mad to know he was challenging me"

"I see. But you have to relax more and listen to your wife. You know that, if she said so, nothing was going to happen"

"People change, Susan"

"Not so suddenly. You mean everything to her"

"She does to me too"

"Somebody help me! I think I'm having contractions" – Abby yelled

Luka, John and Susan rush to help her

"Luka, take Carter to be examined"

"What? I don't need to"

"It won't be good if you stay next to her now"

"But I want to"

"I'll let you know how she is then. Go. Now"

"But…"

"Now!"

"Right"

And John and Luka leave the room

"Everything… was out of… control"

"You couldn't help it"

"Yes, I could"

"Hum, 1,5cm dilated"

"That's good"

"Yes, but we'll have to keep an eye on you. More 8,5cm and we're gonna have to give birth. But these babies are agitated!"

"Yeah, they're kicking a lot"

"Let's keep you under observation for a couple hours"

"Can I see John?"

"I'll go check. Be right back"

Susan goes to find Luka

"Carter, Abby wants to see you"

"He's coming"

10 minutes later…

"Wanted to see me?"

"Yes"

"Honey, look, I…"

"It's ok"

"What?"

"That's ok. You were trying to protect me"

"Thank you for understanding. How are you?"

"Better now. 1,5cm dilated. I hope they don't get born before nine months"

"I love you. Never doubt about it"

And they hug. Susan watches them from outside.

_They made up. They are perfect for each other. I'm so happy for them_

"I know. I love you more than anything. You're the one I want to be with. Always"

And they kiss in a way they haven't done for a long time

"Nothing will separate us"

Susan walks in

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, we're good" – He answered, holding her hand

"So, did you make up?"

"Yes, we did" – She smiles – "He was just protecting me. But I got desperate"

"I totally understand"

"Well, I guess I'll discharge you. But take care. Now you can't push too hard"

"You know what sex they are?"

"Yes, I thought you knew. You wanna know?"

"No"

"Yes"

"I thought we would see in the end"

"Oh, c'mon John! I can't wait anymore"

"Right. We wanna know"

"Yeah, my curiosity is killing me too"

She holds his hand

"It's two girls"


	16. Bad News

Chapter 16: Bad News

"Two girls… My little babies" – She said, with one hand holding his and the other in her belly

"Our little Emily and Phoebe" – He said.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a moment"

"Thanks"

"So… you want to call you mother and tell?"

"I don't think so"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I think you should. I mean, I'd like to know if I were in the place"

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll be right back"

"Ok"

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"John, what a surprise. I'm fine and you?"

"I'm fine too. Look, I called you to tell you that I got married"

"Really? And you didn't even invited us!"

"Mom, that was something Abby and I decided suddenly"

"Abby? The woman with the bipolar mother?"

"Yes"

"John, how many times will I have to tell you that she's not the right woman for you?"

"Mom, stop it. You're looking like her mother. I love Abby more than anything. You're going to be a grandmother"

"What?"

"She's carrying my daughters. Twin girls"

"Oh my God, John! I can't believe you didn't notice she forgot to wear condoms just to have you forever. But, how long is she?"

"We won't have this conversation again. I'm a grown up, I know what is the best for me. And she's in her fifth month and a half"

"Well, I want to talk to her. 15 days from now, can be?"

"Mom…"

"John…"

"Yes, it's fine. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"So, what she said?" – Abby asked when he walked in the room.

"She wants to talk to you… 15 days from now"

"That's it?"

"No, she also said that you're not the right woman for me"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. Don't care about what she says. You know I don't have a good relation with my mother, and she would say anything to get along with me"

"I guess so"

"We both have family problems. We match in this too"

"You're proud of it?"

"Yes, a lot. You?"

"Well, I have to admit it's kinda weird. But it's funny too. But I meant if you're proud that you don't get along with your mother"

"Oh… we can't force everyone to like you. But you don't get along with yours too"

"Abby, you can go now. But keep an eye on her, Carter, and brings her here if something happens"

"I will. Thanks"

Fifteen days later…

"What's wrong?" – He asked, worried.

"Nothing, I just…"

"What?"

"I'm kinda scared about talking to your mother"

"You don't need to be. I'll be with you"

"John! I knew you'd come!"

"Mom, this is Abby, my wife"

"So Abby… why did you make the fake pregnancy trick on my son?"

"Mom! You promised"

"I just wanna know"

"I didn't make the fake pregnancy trick on John, Miss Carter. I love him"

"You know what? I didn't came over here to let you humiliate Abby like this"

"John, I just want to talk"

"Then do it, in a normal way!"

"It's ok, John. I don't care about what other people think. We love each other and that's what matters"

"Abby… you're right. I'm sorry"

"Well, I guess we don't have anything else to talk about, you can go"

"Thanks mom"

When John is opening the door for his wife pregnant with six months pass, his father was about to open it either.

"John! Abby, what a surprise! That's wonderful! I'll become a grandfather!"

"Yes, of twin girls"

"Does your mother know?"

"Yes, but she didn't take it really well"

"I could know that. Anyway, congratulations to both of you"

"Dad, we got married"

"That's great! Congratulations again"

"Honey, let's go"

"Bye dad"

"Bye. Bye Abby"

"Bye, Mr. Carter"

"My father likes you" – He said, starting the engineer

"Yeah, I guess so"

One month later…

"Have you bought something for the babies?"

"Not yet. I completely forgot"

"Wanna some help?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll just leave a message in my answering machine. Honey, it's me. Listen, I'm going shopping with Susan. Don't worry about me, ok? Love ya. We can go, Susan"

In the shopping…

"Oh look how many pretty things! How much I miss having a baby and you're gonna have two"

"Think that yours came to me" – Abby joked.

"That's not fair" – Susan replied the joke.

"It is for me" – Abby said, continuing the joke.

"You guys really match. You're perfect together"

"Thanks… I guess"

"I've never seen him happier. He loves you a lot"

"Me too"

"So, you already chose?"

"Yes"

"Can we go now?"

"We can"

Susan drives Abby home.

"Thanks Susan"

"You're welcome. Say hi to Carter for me"

"I will. John, I'm home"

Nobody answers.

_I think he's still working. So I guess I'll take shower and rest for a while. I'm exhausted_

"Abby… I'm home. Where are you?"

"In the shower"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. And how was things on County?"

"Scaring as usual. And were the babies good today?"

"Yes, but they kicked a lot. They can't wait to get out"

"It's finishing" – He said, joining her in the shower – "We haven't done this for a long time"

"Yeah, I kinda missed it. I miss feeling your touch on my skin and feel a cold sensation running through my body"

"Are you feeling it now?" – He asked, smiling and running his hand on her arm.

"You bet I am" – She laughed – "I also miss spending hours and hours in the shower kissing you"

"I miss that too" – He said – "For how long we haven't been like these, only you and me?"

"I don't know. The babies got all the attention" – She said, turning to get in the water.

He turns her so she can face him. She got her eyes closed. He leans over to kiss her, but hesitates, feeling afraid she finds it wrong.

"What?" – She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Nothing, I just thought you would find it wrong"

"No, I won't. You can come"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why would I find it wrong? You're my husband. Besides, it's been a month that we haven't had romantic moments, just you and me. C'mon, kiss me. And maybe we can do what you are waiting for"

"I'm not so sure"

"C'mon, John! Don't ruin the moment. Just get closer and kiss me" – She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leans over and kisses her. They quickly pull away.

"John, is something wrong?"

"No"

"You can tell me. I'm your wife"

"Nothing, it's just I don't wanna hurt the babies"

"We were just kissing. That doesn't hurt"

"I know, but I can't. I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

_He's so cold to me. I wonder what happened._

Fifteen minutes later…

"John… what is going on? You barely talked to me. You need to trust me"

"…"

"John?"

"Right. It's that this family thing is scaring me. I mean, I'm enjoying. But I look at fathers with kids and I know that soon I'll be the next one"

"It's scaring me too. But you don't have to worry. I don't know anything about babies either. I'm here. To help you when you need"

"Thank you"

"I hope everything is ok. C'mon, let's go upstairs, I'm exhausted"

"You can go. I'll be there in a minute"

_There's still something wrong._

"I'm telling you. There's something he's hiding from me, Susan"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, he said that this family thing scares him, but I don't think that's all"

"I'll talk to him"

"Thank you. I gotta go. Bye"

"What are doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. The contractions started. I'm gonna lay down on the couch, I don't want to disturb you"

_He didn't even offer to go in my place. I'm sure there's something wrong._

Next morning, she had already gone to work when he woke up.

"I'm saying, Susan. He changed. And won't tell me what happened. I can't help him this way"

"It's ok, Abby. You don't need to cry"

"No, it's not! When I thought I was finally happy! I hate myself! I hate this!"

"Abby, calm down! There's no reason to yell, that won't change anything"

"I wanna drink, but I promised to stay sober. I'll try to calm myself down. Thank you Susan"

"Anytime you need, I'll be right here"

"I think I'm going back home"

"What?"

"That's it"

"Right. Do what you want"

"Aren't you gonna stop me?"

"No"

"Oh my… John, you changed!"

"Look, Abby…" – He said, holding her shoulders firmly – "I'm tired of always going after you. I'm tired of this life!"

"Carter, what are you doing?"

"Just saying everything that's been stuck inside me"

"Abby, are you ok?"

"Physically yes. Psychologically and emotionally no"

"I see. I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I'm a burden in his life. An obstacle. Soon enough he will want the divorce"

"You can't be serious"

"Yes, I am serious. He said he didn't want things to chill, but he let them be"

"What? Why?"

"Last night we kissed in the shower…"

"That's sexy" – Susan laughed.

"…But he was so cold. He didn't look like the John I married. Anyway, he said he was afraid of hurting the babies"

"By kissing?"

"Yeah. I tried to talk to him, but he doesn't trust me anymore. I don't know what else to do, I tried everything"

"I'll go talk to him"

"Thanks"

"Carter, what happened?"

"I yelled at Abby, that's all"

"I know, but why? She didn't do anything"

"And she didn't"

"Then why are you so pissed at her?"

"I'm not. It's just…"

"What?"

"Things happened in my life"

"Like what?"

"Gamma died, my parents are getting divorce…"

"And why didn't you tell her?"

"…And I think I'm sick"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"That's why I haven't told her. I didn't want to worry her"

"Carter, look… You always helped her. You got through many things together. You can tell her. I'm sure she will do whatever she can to help you"

"I don't know. She's got so many problems already: the bipolar family, the ex who chases her… me"

"You consider yourself a problem for her? Oh, Carter, she thinks the same you do"

"Really?"

"Go and talk to her"

"Ok, thanks"

"How gorgeous you are Neela! Your belly is beginning to appear"

"Yeah, and thanks"

"Abby, can we talk?"

"Yes, sure. Is there something wrong?" – She asked, worried.

"Well, you said you wanted to know what was going on"

"Yeah, I did. So…?"

"I think I'm sick"

"What?"


	17. With Arms Wide Open

Chapter 17: With Arms Wide Open

"That's what you heard"

"How? I mean, what do you have?"

"I don't know yet" – He said, seeing her eyes fill with tears – "I'm sorry I haven't told you. I didn't want to concern you"

"John… it's ok. I can't say I'm not surprised. But we're gonna get through this. I couldn't handle the idea of living without you because I love you. You mean everything to me"

"Abby…" – He said, holding her hands – "Never doubt of how huge is my love for you. I may never have said that, but even the universe is bigger than the love I feel for you. I may never show this sometimes, but I do love you. I love you more than I will ever know"

He wipes away the tears that fall from her eyes and she closes them, feeling his touch.

"John, for so long I thought I'd never find my prince, my soul mate. Until you walk in my life and changes it completely. I knew since we saw each other that we'd be together and would be happy forever. And now I believe that I finally found my soul mate. And I know they exist"

They lean over and kiss each other, under moonlight, in the beach.

"How much longer will it take for them to come out? I can't even walk and see my feet"

"Not much. Soon we'll be four"

"They aren't even born and I already feel tired"

"Oh, please! You have two wonderful things inside of you" – He teased.

"You only say that because you don't have to carry these things for nine months"

They arrive home.

"Come here" – He said, pulling her closer to him and hugging her – "Let's just stay here, just you and me"

"John… we're already alone" – She laughed.

"Don't talk"

He leans over and kisses her. They walk until she falls on the bed with him over her.

"You know, we could go ahead" – He said, catching his breath.

"I think it's a good idea" – She said, lifting her head up and pressing her lips on his own, making him bend his head down. They start to take off each other's clothes and during half an hour they exchange love promises. Ten minutes later, her back is facing him and his arms are wrapped around her.

"Abby… this was great!" – He laughed – "I can't believe we…"

_She's sleeping. She looks beautiful when she sleeps._

He places his hand on her belly and falls sleep.

Next day…

_These contractions are killing me!_

"John, we need to go to OB today"

"Huh, what?" – He asked, still half sleepy.

"We have an appointment today"

"What are you doing awake so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. Contractions. They are killing me"

"I'll go get dressed. Give me 20 minutes"

"Don't take too long. I'll be downstairs"

Half an hour later…

"John, let's go. I think it's time"

"I'm going" – He runs downstairs.

"My water broke"

"But we have fifteen days left"

"I know. But they are too agitated. Finally"

"Let's get going"

"I have to clean this"

"Abby, I don't think we have time" – He said, pulling her by the hand – "Besides, that's why we have maids. Now, let's go"

And they quickly arrive at County.

"Somebody help! She's giving birth!"

"Oh… these contractions hurt like hell"

"Go up with her" – Luka said.

"Please… call… Susan" – Abby said while she breathed.

"Ok, Abby. 5 centimeters dilated. You're almost there. On 3, you big push. 1, 2, 3"

"You're doing great, honey"

"C'mon. Keep pushing, keep pushing. Yeah, it's gonna take a while"

"How much?"

"I don't know. A couple hours"

"I can't continue anymore. I have no strength"

"I'll give you some time to recover. I'll be back soon"

"John… I don't think I can"

"Sure you can. You're doing great. Just a little bit more"

"Abby, ready to push some more? Carter, are you sure you wanna see?"

"Yes, I am. I wanna be next to her"

"Seven centimeters. You're doing great. I'm seeing a head. Keep pushing"

She finally stops pushing and hears the baby's cry.

"Oh… our daughter"

"Yeah, she's beautiful"

"Now the other one, push as hard as possible"

"I'm doing the best I can"

"Right. It's over. Two beautiful and healthy girls"


	18. The Love Overcomes Everything

Chapter 18: The Love Overcomes Everything

"Can I hold them?"

"Sure" – Susan answered, giving one baby to Abby and the other one to John.

"Mommy is gonna love you so much!"

"Are they staying in the nicu?"

"I need to check"

"Is it ok if I miss them already?"

"Yes, it is. But they will only be in the nicu"

"And they're staying for fifteen days"

"We can use this time for us"

"Yeah, we haven't had a honeymoon yet"

"So, we're going?"

"Yes"

"Hawaii and Switzerland?"

"Sounds good for me. Susan" – She said to her friend who was walking in. – "Is it ok if John and I travel in these 15 days? I mean, can we leave them here?"

"Yeah, I suggest you to enjoy these two weeks because you won't have time later"

"Yes, we will. Thank you"

"I hope you two have fun"

"I'll call my agent. Be back soon"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" – Susan asked.

"Not really. But you're right. We have to enjoy. 4 months married and we haven't had a honeymoon yet"

"Aren't you gonna miss them?"

"Sure I am. But I'll just feel bad if I don't go. John really wants this. And so do I"

"Then go. I think I'll discharge you"

"Thanks. Did you get it?" – She asked to John that walked in.

"Yes. We're going tomorrow"

"Great"

"Well, Weaver said you can go. But don't push too hard" – Susan said.

"Ok, right" – Abby said, getting up.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her"

Later that night, John just came back from the street.

"Abby, ready?" – Noticing nobody answered – "Abby?"

What the hell happened?

He went upstairs and went to the room.

"Abby? Where are you?" – He asked, heading to the bathroom.

He was relieved to see her in the bath. He slowly gets closer and notices she's sleeping.

_She's too tired. These 9 months were really hard for her. But she looks so pretty when she sleeps._

He kept watching her for a moment. Then he continued walking, kneeled down and kissed her. A tear fell from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" – He asked, wiping away the tear that ran through her face.

She just looked away, trying hard not to cry.

"Abby… what's going on?" – He asked, turning her face to face him – "Tell me. Talk to me"

"Oh John… it's just…" – She started, but the tears made her stop talking.

"Honey, it's ok. I know what you're thinking. But you don't need to worry. I'm here with you. For you. Now and forever"

"Promise?"

"Yes"

"Why do I miss it? I mean, now I can see the, but I feel empty inside me"

"You're saying that… you miss being pregnant?"

She just nodded, shaking her head.

"Honey, we can try to get pregnant again"

"Now?"

"I think it's still a little soon, you just gave birth and… although I really want to sleep with you again, I don't think now would be nice"

"How much longer?"

"Well, I guess we can wait about 5 days"

"You're desperate"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"Oh, you know me well. I can't fool you anymore"

"Anymore? You could never fool me"

"Ok, fine. I'm desperate to have sex with you again, no babies this time" – He laughed.

"You know what?" – She took his hand on hers – "The thing I missed most, in these nine months, was never being able to hug you. Was never being spend some moments alone with you. I really wanna enjoy this before carrying a third or, who knows, maybe a fourth child"

"Abby… I love you so much. What can I say? You got me. I'm falling even more in love with you. I'll always do anything for you"

"Well, you could start now. C'mon" – She said, asking him to get in the bath.

"My nasty naughty little nurse" – He teased, kissing her.

"What? You don't like that?" – She joked.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" – He laughed, getting in the bath and kissing her.

"John…" – She pushed him away – "We forgot the protection"

He doesn't let her go, making her look at him.

"Well, I guess we'll make a baby then"

A smile came across his face and she smiled seeing that.

"You really like kids!"

"Yes"

"I hope they are normal" – She looked away.

"Abby…" – He made her look at him – "We promise not to have this conversation anymore. We'll love them, bipolar or not"

"I'm sorry. Where were we?" – She lifted her head and kissed him passionately.

Later…

"John, c'mon. I'm ready"

"I'm going"

The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Abby?"

"Hey mom, it's wrong?"

"Just wanna hear your voice"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all"

"And the babies?"

"Emily and Phoebe are ok. They'll stay in the nicu for fifteen days"

"So, two girls! They were born before the time?"

"Yes, mom"

"Congratulations. I'd like to see them"

"Actually, you better no. At least not now" – She rolled her eyes – "And John and I are going to travel tomorrow. We're gonna spend our free time before the babies come home"

"Right"

"Mom, I gotta go. John and I have to… hum, do some things"

"All right. I'm sorry. Have a nice trip"

"Thanks. Take care"

"You too"

"I'm ready"

"Sorry. Not in the mood of making love now"

"Oh… who was it?" – He asked, laying on the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"My mom"

"What she wanted?"

"To meet the granddaughters"

"You said no, right?"

"Yes, sure" – She said, sitting down.

"That's why you don't wanna sleep with me"

"I'm sorry?"

"Every time your mother shows up, you act like this"

"Blame her"

"Well, it's not only her fault"

"What?"

"You worry about the others more than about yourself"

"John, that's my mom!"

"So what?"

"So what? What if she comes here suddenly, heads to County and kidnap my girls?" – She got up.

"She wouldn't do that"

"She's out of control. She'd do anything"

"Ok, now you're being paranoiac" – He got up too.

"You care?"

"Yes, because I love you. And I know you too"

"Oh, you don't want me to love you"

"What?"

"You only married me because of the kids"

"And now I can't love you?"

"That's it"

"Can I decide for myself?"

"No! Go ahead" – She said, sitting in the bed, putting her head in her hands.

He sits next to her and stares at her.

"I screwed up"

"What?"

"This is so typical of me. To hurt the others when I am the one who's hurt. I'm sorry"

She stayed with her head in her hands and tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm the worst person ever!"

"No, you're not"

"Yes, I am. I'm a horrible person, a horrible mother… a horrible wife" – She emphasized the last words.

"Stop blaming yourself. You're not horrible. You're perfect"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are. I chose you. I promised to love you forever"

She finally lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" – He hugs her.

"I just want things to work out"

"We're trying. Let's use these fifteen days"

She looks at him and he can understand what she wants. He lays her down and lies on her elbows, next to her. He leans over and kisses her.

"That's the best part. Making up"

"You know, I bought this only for tonight" – She said.

"I think it still will be useful. And only for tonight? Too bad!"

"I can wear it more, if you want to" – She threw her arms around him.

"I'd love that" – He said, leaning over to kiss her.

"I… am…" – She started, but she stayed quiet because he was kissing her neck – "so…"

"What?"

"So… I can't say" – She laughs – "It feels so good"

"C'mon! You are so what?"

"So… in love… with you" – She smiles seeing he smiles too – "I am so in love with you. Desperately in love actually" – She stopped to sigh – "In a way that I just can't stay away from you"

"You're my wife, you can't stay away"

"So, you don't me to stay close?"

"No… I mean, yes… It's just…"

"What?" – She asked, pulling away from him.

"Sometimes, you show off too much"

"I'm sorry, what? Show off too much?"

"Yeah"

"I just try to show how much I love you and I show off too much?" – She got up.

"I understand, but it doesn't need to be all the time" – He got up too.

"I'm sorry if I like saying what you mean to me. I'm sorry if I'm not insensitive"

"Hey hey hey. Nobody here said you're insensitive" – He pulled her into a hug.

"You just did" – She talked into his chest – "I'm gonna sleep in the couch" – And she walked away.

"Abby…" – He held her arm – "Can't we just work this out?"

"No!" – She turned to face him – "I mean, not now" – She looked down – "You know, things always have to be your way. We'll talk tomorrow. Let's calm down and chill out"

She grabbed a pillow and a blanket and left the bedroom.

"Abby… please"

"John, I can't. We've been fighting a lot lately"

"We really need to talk"

"Not now, not today. I need to sleep"

And she went downstairs. He sits on the bed, and buries his head in his hands. She does the same in the couch, crying.

_Now I'm sure. He doesn't love me. He only married me because of the babies. I wanna go outside. I wanna smoke. I wanna drink._

_Why does she always have to ask if I love her? That pisses me off. She knows I do. A lot. I just don't know how to say. She's right. How can she know how much I love her if I can't even say 'I love you' when we fight._

Abby opens one of the doors of the shelf, grabs a bottle of champagne, goes outside and starts drinking. She ends up sleeping on the outside of their house. He looks for her and, through the window, sees her outside.

_She's really upset with me. I'm a horrible person._

He goes out and picks her up.

_It's freezing out here. She needs to warm up._

And he takes her inside.

"I'm telling you, Susan. I couldn't"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah"

"But it wouldn't be so hard if you actually mean it"

"You know, I tried. I really tried. But I couldn't"

"So, you are in doubts?"

"Yes, kinda"

"You know, you should talk to her. Tell her what's bothering you. Cause, you know, I'm not the right person to help you. She's your wife, not me"

"Ok, thanks"

"Carter, is she sleeping on the couch?"

"She…"

"Is she?"

"Yes"

"My God, Carter! She just gave birth! She can't sleep on the couch!"

"She wanted to"

"You fought?"

"Yeah"

"Well, then make up, have sex and done"

"Susan, it's not that easy"

"Why?"

"She drank"

"What? Why? What did you do with her? Carter, did you let her down?"

"Kinda"

"Oh my God, you let her down! What did you tell her this time?"

"That…"

"What? Carter… you realize you're screwing it up and throwing away everything you built with her, right?"

"Yes, Susan, I realized that"

"So why you hesitate in fixing the things?"

"I… I don't know. I think… that… it's complicated"

"No, it's not. You're guys married. Work things out. I know she really wants that. And you don't want your kids to grow with divorced parents, do you?"

"No"

"So, somebody has to take the first step. And it's gotta be you. I need to go now"

"Ok, thanks an bye."

"Bye"

When he put the phone down, he saw the lights of the stairs on. He went downstairs and saw the lights of the room off and the kitchen's on. She was sitting with her hands on her cheeks, seeming to be in other world. He stared at her for a moment.

"What are you thinking about? Abby?"

"Huh, nothing. I had a nightmare and felt dizzy when I woke up. I fell out of the couch. And I decided to drink milk, to fall asleep"

"I think we really need to talk"

"Well, go ahead. But, first, I want to apologize for showing off so much. I didn't mean to be. I really didn't"

"I know" – He sat in front of her and took her hands – "And I didn't mean to be so rude. I was angry and stressed…"

"Very stressed"

"Very stressed" – He laughed – "The point is, I don't want you to stay away from me, because… I can't stay away from you. I always come back to there's something about you that I can't stay away from. There's something about you that makes me wanna… love you"

She smiled listening to his words.

"Good, because I don't want that too. But, we still have a lot to talk about. I still don't know what's on your mind. And I really want to understand. And I wanted, and still want, that you trust me. And know that I can help. I'm your wife, you know?"

"Yes, I know, Abby. And I trust you. It's just… sometimes it's hard for me to say what's on my mind to you. It shouldn't be, but it is. You don't know how much I feel bad knowing that you feel out of my life, when we're supposed to live just one. I know that's not the way it's supposed to be, but it is"

"John…it's ok. It's true that we're supposed to live just one life. But it's ok if you can't tell me. I totally understand. I… just don't see why you're acting like this, so weird"

"Because… I can't say… I love you after we fight"

"So what? It's a hard thing to say. And you already said other times. I know you can do it if you mean by heart"

"So, you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Because I know how hard is to put feelings in words. And I know that inside you love me. That's ok if you don't use words"

"You're ok with that?"

"Sure. Everybody has some difficulty. We have too. I don't blame you for not knowing what to say. Because I'm not that communicative. But we're gonna have to work this out, because you know, things will be pretty hard now"

"I'm aware of that. We'll have to make sacrifices for the babies. So, we're cool?"

"Yes"

"And… is it ok if I kiss you?"

"You need to ask?" – She said, bending her head a little and closing her eyes.

"You don't know what you mean to me" – He said before leaning over to meet her lips – "Is it ok if I take you upstairs?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"I guess… I don't know"

"Why?"

"Because… call me whatever you want, but this isn't the answer for everything"

"I know that"

"I just… don't know, it's hard"

"You need to let it go"

"I did. I just… need to be alone"

"Abby… you know you won't be able to run away from it for much time. Some time you'll have to let it go and talk to me"

"Yeah, I know that. But I'm not ready for that yet. It's complicated. I need to think"

"What's to think about?"

"Our marriage. We both know it's not working"

"I won't let you go. We won't divorce"

"John… listen…"

"No, you listen to me!" – He got up, yelling – "We're just going through a bad moment. We'll get over it. We have a family now. So, stop acting like a child! Stop acting like you were the only person alive! Stop acting like you were the only person involved in this relationship!"

She looked down. He got passed her and almost dropped her. He was going upstairs when she spoke.

"I'm sorry. You're right"

"Abby…" – He went one step down – "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I didn't want to"

Tears fell from their eyes.

"I know. I feel like I'm the worst person in the world. I guess I really am"

"No, you're not"

"Yes, I am"

"Ok. Stop blaming yourself!"

"You know, you're right. I promised to fight to keep this family together and I didn't do anything till now"

"It's not true" – He went down the other steps – "You helped me to stay away from drugs. You're just afraid of failing. But you know you won't. I know you won't. Because I'm here to support you, to help you. Always"

He sat next to her and looked at her.

"Look at me, Abby" – He put his hand on her face and turned it to him – "I'm tired of fighting all the time. Seems like we'll never get along. We… have to"

"I know. I'm tired of this too. This shows how hard a marriage life can be. The differences end up being huge"

"Only if we let them be. Let's try to get along and fight less, ok?"

"Right. Cause I can't stand so many pain in my heart anymore"

"Neither can I" – He hugged her – "Now let's get some sleep. We'll have to wake up soon"

"Oh…" – She said, disappointed.

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just… Nevermind"

He opened his mouth, but said nothing. She knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Oh, right… And you thought I forgot" – He leaned over to kiss her.

"I didn't say anything" – She smiled.

A few hours later… John woke up and saw that Abby wasn't in bed.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just a little nauseous and dizzy but fine. By the way, I already packed. The bags are downstairs"

"Ok. Did you do a test?" – He asked.

"What?"

"A pregnancy test"

"John, I'm not pregnant"

"You never know. Just to check"

"Ok, right" – She saw the color it came – "See, I told you it'd be negative" – She noticed his face – "What? You look disappointed"

"It's just… you know… I wanted it to be positive"

"Oh, I know, honey. But none of us knows if it's really negative. I may be pregnant. And if I'm not, we have 15 days to try. Now let's get going"

A few hours later…

"It's so cool to be looking down"

"I thought you were afraid of high"

"Oh, I am. But with you by my side, I'm not afraid of anything"

He smiles and hugs her.

"With you, everything looks prettier"

"Oh, c'mon! We both know that's not true"

"Sure it is"

"No, it's not" – She bent her head on his shoulder – "But we won't argue"

"You know, you looked like a child seeing the town through the window"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…"

There was a long silence.

"What are you thinking?"

"…"

"Abby?"

"Nothing"

"C'mon! Tell me"

"It's just… it's weird not having the kids around"

"Yeah, it is. But let's try to not think about them. Let's use these 15 days to get along with each other. And, who knows, come back with something else"

"You really wanna that, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. I liked the idea of being a father. I'm loving it" – He took her hand on his.

"I bet you will love it even more when they get home" – She looks through the window – "They will grow up so fast. Soon enough they'll be married"

"Oh, no no no. I won't let them marry"

"Relax, they aren't even a month old. And you're gonna be a very jealously father"

"Hey, I just want to take care of what is mine. I mean, ours"

"I think it's cool. To be jealous"

"You think?"

"Yeah, it shows you care"

A few hours later, they arrive in Switzerland.

"It's so cold here!"

"You know how to ski?"

"No"

"Then I'll be your teacher" – He laughed.

"I didn't like that idea" – She joked – "Can't we to something better? Just us two…"

"What? No! We just got here"

"C'mon! You didn't even let me finish"

"Let's… go to the hotel and rest for a while"

3 hours later… John was taking shower.

"Abby, aren't you coming?"

"I'm going"

"How long?" – He asked as she joined him.

"I don't know. A couple months"

"You missed it?"

"Oh yeah" – She wrapped her arms around him.

They seriously stared at each other for a very long time. She begged to be kissed, without saying a word. But, obviously, he didn't get it because, it the other minute, she was alone in the shower.

"Abby… I'm gonna go buy something to eat. What you want?"

"Anything"

"I'll be right back"

Abby walked out of the bathroom and heard knocks on the door. She quickly changed and went to open it. She tried to close it, but the man didn't let.

"Don't say a word" – The man said, pointing a gun to her head.

"Please, don't ki…"

"Shut up!"

30 minutes later, John was coming home and heard the noises coming from the inside.

"Abby? What are you doing?"

"John! Don't come in! Please don't come in! Run away!"

"Shut up!"

"What's going on?"

"Your wife has a gun on her head"

John froze. He couldn't believe what he had just heard and Abby sees her life passing by her like a flash.


	19. The Worst Experience Someone Could Feel

Chapter 19: The Worst Experience Someone Could Feel

"Please don't do anything to me!"

"Shut up!"

"Abby! Calm down!"

"John! I told you to run away!"

"I can't leave you here!"

"And I don't want them to kill you"

"I won't forgive myself if they do the same to you" – He fell to his knees, with his hands on the door and crying.

"John!"

She bent over, bit the guy's hand and ran towards the door. She kneeled down and cried.

"You know I love you. I love you more than anything. Tell the girls I love them"

"Abby… please don't leave me! I won't stand living without you! You mean the world to me. Don't go!"

"I remember… the day when we first met. The day when we first kissed. As if it were yesterday" – She kept crying.

"12 months, you know… We're together for a year. We still have a entire life waiting for us and I won't just give it up"

"I need to go. I love you. And always will. Goodbye"

"Abby! No! Don't leave me!"

"Go ahead, kill me. But don't do anything with him, please"

John heard the noise of a gun being shot and cried for his death wife. 10 minutes later, the men walked out of the room. He came in running and saw her lying on the floor.

"Abby! Abby! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. Are you ok?" – He placed his head on her body.

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to worry. They didn't shoot me. Look"

She pointed to the ceiling and he looked and sighed.

"I'm so relieved! I thought I was gonna lose you"

"Me too. But here I am"

"Don't worry. I won't abandon you again"

"John…" – She sat.

"I don't wanna feel that again"

She hugged him and cried.

"It's ok"

"No, it's not. I saw my entire life passing by me"

"You're shacking" – He hugged her tighter – "You're just scared. It's ok. I'm here. Nothing's gonna happen"

"You promise?"

"Yes"

She started to feel dizzy and falls down on the floor again.

"Abby! Answer me! Abby! Please!"

She doesn't answer.

_She's still shocked. I shouldn't have left her alone._

He took her to bed and put her there. He kept watching her all the time, expecting for her to get better soon.

_Abby, please, don't leave me. Don't leave me_

Tears fell from his eyes.

"Abby… I love you. I need you here with me"

She slowly opened her eyes and took his hand, which was placed on the bed.

"I love you. More than my own life. More than I'll ever know. I need you"

"Abby… I am so sorry. Really. I'll never leave you alone"

She sat and wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. He closed his eyes feeling the touch of her hand.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here. I'm here. Everything is gonna be ok"

He touched her hand, which was placed on his face. She felt a cold rush running through her body.

"I was afraid… that you… had gone and left me"

"I know. I was afraid too. But nothing happened"

He hugged her tightly. She caressed his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other one.

"You scared me, you know?"

"I know. I know. But let's not talk about it, right? I don't wanna remember"

"Ok, sorry. It's just…"

She stared at him, with her hands on his face.

"What?"

"I love you so much. You're my life"

She smiled.

"Oh John. I love you too. I did, I do and always will" – She lied on the bed – "C'mon. I wanna be with you. Just with you"

He lied next to her and stared at her.

"What?" – She smiled, not stopping looking at him.

"You look so beautiful when you smile"

He moved closer to her and kissed her reluctantly. They pull back and she stared at him, serious.

"John, what's going on?"

He didn't even need to answer. He knew that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"It's ok"

"…"

"John, look at me. Talk to me. I told you it's ok" – She continued staring at him – "You know what? You gotta grow up"

She turned her back to him, who sighed out loud. He faced her back and looked at the ceiling. Then he looked at her again and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

And he kissed her in the head. She closed her eyes. He went down and kissed her cheek. He looked at her face and took a deep breath before continuing. She kept her eyes closed and he slowly was getting his face closer to hers until he kissed her. She hesitated in the beginning, but after she let go of his passionate kisses. They continued kissing and when he was over her and things started to get a little hotter, she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry. I can't"

"What? Why?"

"..."

"Oh... ok" – He got out of her.

"You know, it's always like this. We fight and then you come and kiss me"

"What's wrong with that?"

He looked at her, who was staring at the ceiling.

_Tell me. I want you to talk to me._

"You know, that's my way of doing it" – He took her hands – "It would have been easier if you didn't play the hard to get"

"So, now this is my fault?"

"It's not mine"

"Great!" – She got up and changed – "I'm gonna take a walk.

She walked to the door, but he was faster and stopped her.

"Could you get off my way?"

"Where you think you're going?"

"Get out my way!"

"You're not going anywhere!" – He screamed.

"Oh yeah? And how's gonna stop me?"

"I told you that you won't go!"

He grabbed her shoulders with all his strength, shook her and then let her go, making her fall in the bed.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Great! Now you know who's the boss here"

"What?"

Tears formed in her eyes. He hated when this happened. He hated when they fought. He hated to see her so hurt. He hated when she cried. He wanted to comfort her, but his anger was bigger. She kept crying and his anger was slowing down, watching her. He didn't mean to say all those horrible things to her. But now it was too late. He sat on the bed and stared at her.

"Abby..." – He gently held her hand – "I care about you so much to let you be hurt like this"

She put her other hand over his and sighed. He regretted even more about what he just did.

"You know, I chose you. Because I wanted to make you a mother. Because I wanted to start a family with you. Because I'm drawn to you. Because" – He took a deep breath – "...I love you"

She smiled, but he couldn't see because her hair was covering her face. He slowly took her hair away from her face, lifted it and turned it so she could look at him. Now seemed easier to say all he wanted to.

"I love you. I hate fighting. Seems like that's all we do. Seems like we can't get along with each other anymore"

She gently put her hand on his cheek, making him close his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more understanding. I promise"

He smiled and they hugged. They face each other, each one waiting for the other to get closer to the mouth. They got married, they have two daughters. Things couldn't be better for him: wife, kids, work, a decent house to raise the girls. The only thing that he should work out is the conversation with Abby. He was willing to live the perfect life he lived when he found out about the pregnancy of the woman of his life. Noticing that she didn't get any closer, he decided to get closer to her. He calmly pressed his lips against hers and, in the other minute, they were kissing each other passionately, although he was going a little fast. She tried to slow him down, but it didn't work. He gently lies her down in bed and puts his hand on her belly, under the t-shirt. She lets him touch her more deeply, allowing him to lift her t-shirt and take it off, revealing her sexy and red bra. She let out a sigh when she felt his fingertips contouring her breasts. They pull apart to breathe and to him take his pants off. He leaned over her again but she put her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"We forgot the condoms"

She tried to reach them, but he grabbed her arm.

"No. Don't ruin"

"But John... you can..."

"Get you pregnant?" – He looked at her, still on her – "You know I want to"

Before she could answer, he was already kissing her again. She was leaned on her elbows and he gently laid her down on the bed and she rested her arms around his neck. And they continued kissing some more. He looked at her and kissed her intensely again. And again. Then he hesitantly pulled away from him and looked her up and down. He was amazed. From that moment he realized that, no matter how, she got him. He couldn't stay away from her. He loved her with all his strength. She had let herself become part of his life. She had let herself become part of his dream. She had let herself become the mother of his children. She had let herself be loved from him. She had let herself be his wife. He loved her even more for that. They discovered the loved that they felt for each other, that made them be together. And he wasn't determined to lose it.

"I... I'm not sure" – She said.

But he saw that her eyes said she wanted to become a mother again. She wanted to carry more kids. She wanted to be with him.

"I love you"

"I love you too. I wouldn't let this happen if I didn't really wanted"

"I know. And I promise I'll help you. I promise to not take so many shifts and spend more time with you. I wanna help to raise my kids"

"I know. And I want to be a mother again soon"

"You're the best. Aren't you scared on passing on the disease anymore?"

Her face went white. She hasn't thought about it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that"

"I'm not. Because I'll love them in the same way"

He was relieved to hear that. Glad, actually. Glad to know that she had overcame the fear on passing on the disease.

"I'm not afraid because... because they're my children. And a disease won't change that"

He looked at her. Even she tried to hide, he knew she was still afraid.

"You're still scared"

"No, I'm not. I mean, I'm the only one normal in my family" – She looked at him – "Me, my mother and Eric, of course"

She smiled but he remained serious. Her smile faded away a little. She looked away.

"I'm sorry. I blew it again"

She tried to get rid of him but his arms were around her.

"What are you doing? We'll go to the end this time"

"But... you're pissed at me"

"I'm not"

He let his mouth touch hers. He wanted to let her know that he wasn't mad at her. He was crazy for her. Since they first met. She helped him so many times. And now that he had her, he wouldn't let her go this easily. He wouldn't pull her away from him. And they sleep, his arms wrapped around her. 6 days later, they travel to Hawaii.

"I love hot weather" – She smiled.

"We can go to the beach"

"Oh... I liked that"

He laughed.

"Then we can have a romantic dinner and take a walk on the beach, under the moon light"

"You're really romantic. I love you"

And they kiss. He picks her up, takes her to bed and lies her down. He lies by her side.

"John..." – She got up – "Not now. Later"

"C'mon"

They had a romantic dinner and then they walked on the beach, where they kissed some more. Later, in the hotel...

"Any chance?"

"Of what?"

"Of being pregnant?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I haven't felt nauseous yet. I'm still in doubts. I'll do a test later"

Meanwhile, in Chicago, Susan was going to take a look on Abby and John's twin girls when she sees they're gone.

_Oh my God! The babies are gone!_

"Gallant, have you seen Abby's babies?"

At the same time, Abby felt a pain in her heart and woke up, scared.

"Yes, her mother came and took them"

"What?"


	20. Revenge

Chapter 20: Revenge

Abby felt like crying. She felt empty inside her. And John woke up with her loud breaths.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

"I think... something happened to the babies"

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep"

And with that he slept again. But she couldn't forget. She knew there was something wrong. He sat and hugged her.

"Abby... don't worry. Susan is taking care of them"

In Chicago...

"What? What you mean she came and took them? Who let her take them?" – Susan asked angrily.

"What's going on?" – Luka asked.

"Maggie took her grandchildren away"

"That's not good"

"I'm sorry. I thought I could let her take them, because she's the grandma"

"No, you couldn't. She's sick! She wants to get back to Abby!"

"Yeah, she never liked Carter. She took the girls to get back for Abby getting married him"

"I didn't know. Maybe the security had stopped her from going"

"Then let's go"

And the three of them rush to the admitting, hoping to Maggie still be there.

"Now what?"

"We're gonna have to tell them"

"I'm out"

"Me too"

"Your cowards!" – Susan laughed – "Ok, right. I'll tell them"

Susan started to dial the first numbers, but hesitates on dialing the other ones.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I... can't"

"It's ok. I'll call"

"Thank you Luka"

Luka grabs the phone from Susan's hand, who sits on the couch with her head on her hands, with tears on her eyes.

"Susan, I'm so sorry. Really. I shouldn't have let her hold them"

"It's ok, Gallant. You can't go back in time"

"Carter? Hey, it's Luka"

"Hey, something happened?"

"Hum, actually yes. Is Abby around?"

"Yeah, just a minute" – He walks away from her – "Tell me"

He wanted to confirm what his heart already knew.

"Abby's mother came here and took the girls away"

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. We're flying back. Bye"

"Ok. See you guys then. Bye"

He looked at her, who was sobering from crying.

"She really took them, didn't she?"

She sat and he walked towards her, sat down and took her hand. Her eyes were red and she couldn't even talk.

"Yes"

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let them alone"

"Sweet, it's not your fault. We didn't know she'd do that"

"Oh, I did. You know, this is so typical of her. You can blame me"

"You know, it's my fault as much as is yours. I'm feeling the same pain you are. But we'll do anything we can to save our daughters. Trust me"

"I'm wondering what my mother is doing with them. Nothing bad, I hope. I'll never forgive her for this"

"Don't worry. We're going to fly back"

"I'm sorry John"

"Don't be"

"Kidnapping wasn't on my plans"

"Neither on mine, but it's ok. Now let's pack and fly back to Chicago"

"Ok"

"It's going to be ok. We'll use all the ways we can to get them back, ok?"

"Yes"

"Great"

"And what if we don't?" – She got up from the bed – "What if my mother do something crazy with them to get back at me?"

Tears fell from her eyes, making him get even more worried and upset.

"She wouldn't do that"

"Believe me. She would"

"Ok, let's not think about it. Let's go back and then we decide what to do" – He got up.

"I just… want them to be ok and safe"

"I know" – He hugged her.

"She did it. She tried to let me down and did it. I'm so stupid"

She sat down and put her head on her hands. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"We'll get over it. We'll go through it. Together. Just like we did the other times"

"Promise?"

"Yes. I won't leave you alone. We'll face this together"

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you"

"Now let's go"

He got up and picked the bags.

"John, I… Nevermind"

He looked at her, kind of knowing what she wanted to say, but didn't say a word. 5 hours later… they arrive at Chicago and go straight to County, where they are greeted by Luka, Susan and Gallant.

"I'm sorry" – Gallant said.

"It's ok. You tried" – John said, leading an ecstatic Abby to the lounge.

"How is she?" – Susan asked.

"She's been crying since she knew. I gave her some sleeping pills. And she's been like this since then. She sensed, you know?

"What?"

"She sensed something had happened before you called"

Susan felt the pain that John put on his words and felt a rush in her heart and her eyes watered.

"I'm sorry, Carter"

"Yeah, we'll help you guys" – Gallant said.

"I'll go with you to look for the girls" – Luka said.

"Me too"

"Count on me"

John smiled.

"Thanks guys. Abby…" – He gave her a glance – "…We need all the support we can have"

"Well… we're the perfect team" – Susan joked.

"I guess we are. I appreciate all your help. Really"

"Anytime you need"

Luka and Gallant's shift had finished and they were leaving when John spoke.

"We're going to Minnesota tomorrow morning"

"We'll be here"

John stays alone with Susan, that looks at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. My daughters got kidnapped, my wife is sedated, but I'm ok" – He said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, Carter. But we're here for you"

"I'm moving with Abby to England"

"What? Does she know it?"

"I haven't told her yet"

There was a long pause.

"You know, she went through a lot in these 9 months. Her ex showed up, she fought with her mother, she had a gun pointed to her head"

"What? A gun?"

"Yes, in Switzerland" – He puts his head on his hands – "That was the worst day of my life" – He took a deep breath before he continued – "I just want to push it all away. I want to start a new life. With my new family. My daughters and my wife. She… suffered a lot. And the best way to make her forget is going away and leaving the past behind"

"Oh Carter. You are really in love. That's so cute!"

"I am. I love her. I want my family to be safe"

"I know. I find that wonderful. It's the best thing to do"

"I'm not sure if she'll want to go"

"Why?"

"We've been fighting. And I got a little violent"

"You hit her?" – A shocked Susan asked.

"No, but I was close. She cried and I couldn't"

They hear a sound coming from inside the room.

"Abby, you can't get up"

"I need to find my daughters"

"We will, but not today"

"Yes today. I need to"

"Rest a little"

"I can't" – She looked at John – "John, tell her we have to find them"

John didn't know what to say. Susan was right. But Abby's red eyes made his heart melt. He was as worried as her. He was worried about the trauma she would have because of her mother and their baby daughters kidnapped. He was afraid about her going through it all, knowing that there was a possibility she might be pregnant again.

"Susan, go get some rest. We'll have a long day tomorrow"

"What about you? Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes, I'm gonna take care of Abby"

"Ok. Call me if you need me"

"You got it"

Susan leaves the room and stares through the window. John grabs Abby's hand to try to comfort her.

"It's gonna be ok, honey. It's gonna be ok. Susan, Luka and Gallant are going with us"

"We shouldn't put them into this. This is our business"

"They wanted to help"

She held his hand tighter.

"John… I'm scared"

"I know. I'm scared too"

"I mean, no one knows what she did or will do about them"

"Let's hope she haven't done anything"

"Yeah, I won't forgive myself if something happens"

"Don't be so hard to yourself. We can't see the future. But I want you to know that I'm here with you. I wanna be with you"

"You're already with me. For one year. But you've been in my life for two years. I knew that you and me were soul mates in the moment I first saw you"

"I love you"

She put out her arms asking for a hug and he hugs her. Then he looks at her and kisses her.

"We're doing the best we can"

"I know"

"We're moving"

"What?"

"We can't stay here anymore. Ex-boyfriends, mother, violence. This gotta stop. I don't want our daughters to grow up between so much confusion and violence"

"We'd have to move to another planet then" – She joked and saw his face – "Ok, I understand. I don't want that either. We're moving"

"Really?"

A smile came across his face and she smiled.

"Yeah. I'll go with you wherever you go. I wouldn't be able to live so many miles away from you"

"Me too. So it's official?"

"Yes, we'll get our daughters back and leave. Oh…"

"What?"

"Wait… the house. We just bought a house"

"Don't worry"

"But you cared so much about decorating it"

"Honey, our security comes first"

"I know. Have you told them?"

"Just Susan"

"I'll miss them"

"Me too. But we can come visit them"

"I know. But it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you"

She placed her head on his shoulder and he laid his over hers.

"Everything's gonna be ok. We're gonna call the police and tell them to arrest her"

"I just want this to end up soon"

"I know honey. I know. I want this to be over as much as you do"

She sleeps on his lap and he gently lies her down in bed and keeps watching her.

_I'm worried about her. She's too scared. I'm scared too, but I don't want to make her feel worse than she already is. But it hurts to think about what Maggie might be doing with them right now._

While he was thinking, he sat down and put his head on his hands and let the tears fall. And he ended up sleeping.

Next morning… the five of them meet in front of County.

"Hey, how you guys doing?"

"Abby is ok by now"

"And you?"

"I'm trying not to think"

"I'm sorry. I can imagine how hard it is for you"

"It is"

"So, I guess we can go"

Abby began to feel bad in the car and Susan tried to calm her down.

"Carter, did she do a test?"

"The effect of the sleeping pills must be finishing" – John changed the subject.

"Carter, is she pregnant?"

"We don't know. She didn't do a test"

"I can't believe this! She just gave birth and you already want to get her pregnant again!"

"Susan, I'm not discussing this with you. This is between Abby and me. This is something we both want"

"Ok, all right then" – Susan said, upset.

A few hours later they arrive at Minnesota, where John and Abby are about to go through the hardest experience of their lives.


	21. Pain

Chapter 21: Pain

Abby, John, Susan, Luka and Gallant arrive in Minnesota, where Maggie is with Emily and Phoebe.

"That's it. It's now" – John said, looking at Abby, worried.

"We're here for you"

"Thank you" – He turned to Abby – "Honey, let's go. We will find your mother"

She didn't react, which made John's heart jump.

"Let me talk to her" – Susan got closer to Abby – "It's ok. We're here with you. Everything's gonna be fine"

Abby slowly shook her head.

"Yeah, she's still shocked"

"Yes, we all know that! We all know that Maggie kidnapped our kids!" – He noticed what he said – "I'm sorry guys, Abby and I are going through a hard situation. I'm sorry for making you come with us"

"Carter, we wanted to. You wouldn't be able to deal with Maggie and take care of Abby by yourself"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just... I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I'm more worried about Abby or with the twins"

"That's why we came. To help you"

"That's what friends are for. To be there when you need most"

"Thanks, I appreciate. Really"

He looked at Abby, who was sitting in the bed. He walked to her and took her hands.

"Abby... you're ready? We're going to take the girls back"

She slowly lifted her head and he smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'm ready"

He took her by her hands and put an arm around her waist, holding her closer.

"So, let's go"

"Want us to go with you?"

"No, stay. This is between Abby and me. We'll call you"

Susan, Luka and Gallant watch John and Abby walk away. John looked at Abby.

"I promise everything's going to be ok. For both of us. Everything will be ok. Soon we'll be leaving here"

"I know it will. I trust you. I'll do my best to be a good mother and wife"

He jumped.

"You ok?"

"I guess so" – She stops talking – "No. I'll only be ok when I see my daughters safe"

"I know, my love"

"And you, you ok?"

"Yes, I mean, no. It's just… I'm worried about you. About our babies… but more about you. I know it's being hard to see your mother doing this"

"Yeah, but I just want to have my daughters back and leave here as fast as possible"

"I know. We will. I wanna raise our kids in a safe place, away from problems. Our problems. And I mean family and other things"

She sensed he was angry.

"It's ok. John, I understand you. And I'm with you. I just want to get rid of the past I had before you. You don't need to be angry" – She looked at him – "We made a decision and we won't turn back. We decided this for their best. I love them. But not as much as I love you"

"I love you too" – He hugged her – "Now let's find you mother"

"I have no idea where she is"

"We'll search everywhere then. We have all the time"

"I'll call her in her cell. Wait for me"

She let go of him and he watched her walk away with a sad face. 15 minutes passed and she didn't come back. He began to get worried and went to look for her. He finds her sitting on the floor. A bottle of Demerol next to her. He froze when he saw that.

"Great, one more thing to worry about" – He looked away and to her again. Then he kneeled down in front of her – "Abby? Are you ok?"

She just shakes her head. He knew she wasn't.

"Did you talk to your mother?"

She lifted her head. Her eyes were red from crying. John felt a cold feeling running through his body. She opened her mouth to speak.

"She… I couldn't… find her. I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"I panicked. I was afraid of hearing their cry when she get it"

"You should have called me. We could have done this together. You shouldn't have taken drugs"

She looked to the bottle next to her.

"Oh…"

"I'm worried about you. I know it's being hard for you. It's being hard for me too. But still, I don't want you to go back to that when something happens. You know you can trust me. I want you to trust me. Was I clear?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now let's go"

He took her hands and helped her to get up.

"I'm sorry. It's just… it seemed the best to do"

"I know honey. But let's try to not do this again"

"I really didn't mean to take drugs. I want to stay clean"

"I know. I'll call Susan and ask her to be with you"

"I wanna go"

"You're not ok"

"I still wanna go"

"No"

"You don't understand!"

"Yes, I do!"

"I wanna go. I need to go. They're my daughters too, you know?"

Tears fell from her eyes and he got concerned. Then he pulls her into a hug.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm sorry" – He rubbed her back – "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry"

"I know. And I know you think that I'm not capable to deal with this, but I am. Or… at least… I wanna be"

"I can't let you go through this. I don't want you to be more hurt than you already are"

"Ok" – She pulled away from him – "I see what's going on here. You got sick of me"

"What?"

"I'm too problematic and got sick. But that's ok, I don't blame you"

"Hey, hey, hey, who said I got sick of you?"

"C'mon! It's obvious!"

"Well, not for me!"

"But that's ok. I'll take my kids and walk away from your life quickly"

"Abby… you're pissing me off. Don't do this"

"Too late. I just did"

"Seems like I don't know you anymore. I… can't take it anymore!"

"Fine! Break up with me! That's what you wanna do!"

"No, I want us to be able to understand each other. But obviously you don't"

"I…"

"You know, just one person can't do much. There are 2 people in a relationship, but it doesn't work out if only one work hard"

"Oh, so now I'm the one who didn't? I tried hard to make this work"

"Then I guess you didn't try right!"

"Is there a right way to do this?"

"Yes!"

"Then you have to show me because I really don't know!" – She looked at him – "I think we need some time to understand what's wrong with us"

"I guess so"

"So, I guess I won't go to England with you"

"What?"

"We're taking a break. It's not good for us to be together"

"Then let's not do this"

"Excuse me?"

"I won't live without you"

"You'll get used to it"

"No! I don't wanna get used to it. I wanna live with you"

"I know. I want it too. But… it's complicated"

He walked towards her and stayed a few centimeters away from her.

"Only if we want it to be"

He took her hands and she looked at him.

"I won't live without you and I won't think of leaving without you"

"John, don't make it harder that it already is"

"I love you. I love you"

"Please don't do this to me"

"And I know you love me too"

"I do. But I can't. We're not being able to get along"

"Well, then let's try"

"We already tried but didn't work"

"Abby…" – He held her shoulders firmly – "Listen, you're my wife. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't want to. I wouldn't have gone to France after you if I didn't know that you were the one I wanted as my wife"

She tried to get rid of him, but he held her very tightly.

"Please. Please. I can't deal with this right now. Don't do that to me"

"Great! I had enough! I won't do this anymore! I give up!"

"Ok"

"Because you locked yourself in your own world! And I don't know what to do to get through you. I don't know, Abby. You lock yourself in your own world when you mother shows up"

"I can't help it. I try but I can't"

"Of course you can! You need help and I want to help you. But you don't let me"

"I told you I don't need help. I don't need to be fixed or save"

"Ok"

"You only want to do this so I can be good enough to get pregnant with your child again!"

"What? Sure I don't!"

"Right."

"Cut it out! You're pissing me off!"

"Oh, then I piss you off? Don't come wanting to kiss me a few minutes later!"

"I won't do this, because I want the divorce"

"What?"

"I don't want to do this. But you don't leave me a choice. Seems like that's what you want"

"Maybe, I don't know… I guess I…"

"What?"

"I never thought about staying away from you"

"You don't need to"

"Yes, I do. I need to think"

"What's to think about?"

"Everything. Everything. Us. You and me. The life we're taking"

He approached her. Then he run his hand up and down over her arm and said calmly.

"I want you Abby. I need you. I love you and I wanna be with you. You mean everything to me, you know that"

"John…"

Tears fell from their eyes and he gently lifts her face, causing her to looks deeply in his eyes. Then he runs his fingertips over her cheeks to wipe the tears away.

"Let's give us another chance. For the babies. For us"

"I… don't know"

"I can not live without you, Abby. I told you millions of times. I love you. I'm begging you. I love you"

He lets his face gets closer to hers until his lips touch hers. She tries to get away, but he wraps his arms around her tightly. She then has no choice but kiss him back.

"I want to make part of your life"

"We're from two different worlds"

"Yes, but we're living just one life. We have to look beyond our differences if we want to be together and this to work. And I really want to"

"Me too"

"We have a whole life waiting for us. We just started a journey. The most important, I'd say. And I can't believe you're gonna give up so quickly and easily"

"I didn't mean to do this. It's just… there's so much going on and I didn't want to hurt you"

"You know you hurt me for not wanting to be with me"

"You know I couldn't"

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her hair.

"We're gonna find your mother. I promise"

"We don't have to. We just did"

John lets her go and turns to face Maggie. They see the babies in her arms.


	22. Goodbye

Chapter 22: Goodbye

"Mom, give them back"

"No!"

"Mom!"

Tears formed on her eyes.

"They're mine now"

"No, they're not!"

"Oh guess what? You didn't want to show me them so I took them"

"You had no right!"

"And neither did you!"

"Sure I did! John and I decided that. We didn't want you to meet them. At least not now"

Abby approached to Maggie, but she grabs a gun from inside her pocket and points it to the babies. Abby abruptly stops and she and John freeze.

"Don't come closer! Or the worst will happen!"

"Ok Maggie" – John walked towards Abby and took her hand – "Give the babies back and we won't do anything"

"Carter! Right on time!"

John and Abby looked and saw Susan, Luka and Gallant.

"Susan, take care of Abby" – He turned to Maggie – "Please Maggie. Don't do anything to them. Give them back to us and we won't call the police"

"Mom… you're not taking the drugs. But I know you don't wanna hurt me"

Abby gets closer and Maggie shoots.

"Noooooooo!"

Abby fell on her knees and Susan and John run to her, while Luka and Gallant help the baby who was shot.

"I'm so sorry"

Susan tried to see if Abby responded, but she didn't move. She was in shock.

"Yeah, she's pretty bad"

"We have to go to the hospital"

Gallant walked towards John and handed him the other baby.

"How is she?" – John mentioned with his head to the baby on Luka's lap.

"Pretty bad. And Abby?"

"She worries me" – He looked at her – "Please, make everything you can to save her. Abby won't forgive herself if she loses her. And I won't either"

"Right. Let's take her to the hospital"

"Carter, Abby needs tests. Are you coming with us?"

John was lost on his thoughts. He was afraid of losing his daughter and the woman he loved. His heart hurt every time he thought in that possibility.

"Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll take Abby later"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, let's go"

The three of them headed to the hospital and John looked at Abby, who was sitting on the floor, with her knees against her chest and with her head over them. Her face was sad – preoccupied actually. He had never seen her like this. He got closer and kneeled down next to her.

"Abby…" – He gently caressed her face – "Abby? Look at me"

She didn't react and his heart hurt.

"It's gonna be ok. She will survive"

She slowly lifted her face.

"What if she won't?"

"Let's not think about this possibility"

He tried to comfort her but he knew there was this possibility.

"It's hard"

"I know sweetie. But let's try. I'm here to support you"

"I shouldn't have John. I shouldn't have left them"

"We didn't know"

"But still. I'm a horrible mother"

"You're not. You worried about them. Your mother is a horrible mother for not caring about your feelings"

"Yeah"

"Let's go to the hospital"

He offers her his hand and she takes it. He walks her to his car, his arm around her waist.

"How long?"

"30 minutes"

"Call it"

"No"

"Susan, stop. She's gone"

"How… how are we going to tell them?"

"We'll have to find a way. It's part of it"

"So it has to be now"

Luka looks and sees Abby and John walking towards them. The look in their face makes John freeze and he hugged Abby tighter.

"We're all very sorry"

"Yeah. We did the best we could"

"It's ok. You tried"

His eyes filled with water and Susan got concerned.

"Carter, you can cry if you want to. It's ok. It'll be ok"

"Thank you"

John sat Abby down on the couch and hugged Susan.

"I loved her so much!"

"I know. But you have another one. I'm sorry. Bad time to make jokes"

"I didn't think this could happen with me"

"But you need to get over it. It's part of life. Nobody wants to get through it"

"How am I going to tell Abby?"

"Well, if I were you, I'd say soon so I wouldn't let her more preoccupied. Want me to tell her?"

"No, no. Can I see her?"

"Sure"

Susan takes John to where the baby is.

"I'll leave you alone"

"Ok. Thanks"

He touched the face of his daughter and noticed how soft her skin was. Then he sat down and cried next to her. Susan watched him through the glass of the door.

"How is he?"

"Bad"

"It's a hard moment"

"Yeah. But this shouldn't have happened with them"

"We don't have the right to choose how's gonna go through it or who's not"

"I know"

"It's gonna be painful, but they'll get over it"

"I hope so"

John stands up and takes one more look on the child that is laying on the gurney before leaving.

"You have to get over it, Carter"

"I know. But it hurts"

He bit his lips for not to cry and walked towards Abby.

"Honey… she's gone. They tried, but they couldn't save her"

She shakes her head, showing she understood and a tear falls from her eye. Seeing that, John hugs her.

"It's ok. We're gonna be ok. We'll start a new life"

He helped her to get up and before leaving, he said to Susan, Luka and Gallant.

"We're leaving. Thanks for everything"

"Goodbye Carter. Abby"

"Goodbye"

He looked around and left with her.

"Abby, we're going away from here. Forever"

He felt a pain on his heart when he said the last word.

"Can we wait? I don't wanna go so fast"

"Sure. I don't either"

A month later… Abby took Phoebe to the hospital.

"Hey Chuny, have you seen John?"

"No. Is this your daughter? How pretty!"

"Thanks"

"She looks like you"

"Thanks"

"Oh, how's my niece?"

"Great"

"And you?"

"Still getting over it"

"Yeah, it must be hard"

"Yeah, have you seen John?"

"I think he's in the lounge"

"Thanks"

She walked to the lounge and walks in.

"Hey"

"Hey. Hi honey. Where's daddy's little girl?" – He said, kissing her and then kissing Abby – "Ready to go?"

"Actually, I came to talk about it"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I can't go"

"What?"

"I… can't go. I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I'll go alone"

"John…"

"I'm not staying here. Daddy loves you"

He handed the baby to her and left the room. She left after him.

"That's it? It's over?"

"If you want to stay and be history, yes"

He walked away from the ER for the last time. And from her life too. And she stood still, with their daughter in her arms. He had left. Forever. But she couldn't just go away with him. Everything was here. Her family, her friends, her job. She couldn't leave them. And she saw him leave. Her husband was gone. And she walked in the lounge again.

THE END.


End file.
